


The Everlasting Sparkle of a Dying Star

by Lilas12



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilas12/pseuds/Lilas12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lors de leur retour à Asgard, Thor enferme Loki dans une annexe du palais d'où il ne peut sortir. A l'aide de souvenirs communs, Thor tente de retrouver son frère déchu. Mais replonger dans leur passé est un jeu dangereux qui va faire resurgir d'ancien démons et révéler un secret enfoui depuis trop longtemps...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Lilas12
> 
> Paring : Thor/Loki
> 
> Disclaimer: Malheureusement, rien de m'appartient, tout revient à Marvel, Joss Whedon et Kenneth Branagh, je ne fais qu'emprunter l'univers et les personnages pour le plaisir de l'écriture.
> 
> Spoiler: Thor et The Avengers
> 
> Note : Cette histoire est une post Avengers et se déroule directement après les événements du film. Les souvenirs de Thor et Loki seront rédigés en italique.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Asgard, il faisait nuit. Le ciel, tel un voile de velours sombre constellé de milliard de petites étincelles, leur offrait comme toujours un spectacle d'une magnificence à couper le souffle. Il était différent de celui de tous les autres Royaumes du cosmos. Il possédait une sombre clarté qui lui octroyait même en pleine nuit un éclat de mille couleurs. Cela venait peut-être des effluves du désormais regretté pont arc-en-ciel. Thor aurait été bien incapable d'expliquer les raisons de l'apparence si particulière et étonnante de leurs constellations. Quoi qu'il en soit, même s'ils l'envisageaient quotidiennement depuis leur venu au monde, le ciel fascinait toujours autant les Asgardiens. Et bien qu'il aurait préféré se planter un couteau dans l'œil plutôt que de l'avouer, ce soir là, Loki ne fit pas exception à la règle. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour observer les astres qui le dominaient, son souffle se coupa un instant. Le cœur battant, il réalisa que même s'il avait à présent ce lieu en horreur, Asgard lui avait malgré tout cruellement manqué. Posant ses yeux d'émeraude sur Thor qui lui tournait le dos et observait lui aussi les étoiles, Loki laissa échapper un grognement agacé. Ce satané bâillon de métal dont on l'avait affublé, en plus d'être terriblement humiliant, l'empêchait de parler. L'aîné des princes se tourna en direction de son cadet en souriant. Il observa son prisonnier pendant de longues minutes, perdant peu à peu sa bonne humeur au profit d'un air pensif.

Il réalisait enfin concrètement la portée des actions qu'il devait à présent prendre contre Loki...

Un nouveau grognement agacé mit un terme aux réflexions de Thor.

« Suis-moi et ne fais pas de bruits », souffla-t-il à son cadet.

Loki, bien incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, se contenta pour toute réponse de lever les yeux au ciel, las.

Alors que Thor le conduisait jusqu'au palais royal par une route sombre, le magicien plongea dans ses sombres pensées.

_Qu'allait-il advenir de lui ?_

A Asgard, la sentence requise pour les nombreux ''crimes'' qu'il avait commit était habituellement la mort, mais quelque chose lui faisait penser que cela ne serait pas son destin.

Thor lui réserverait certainement un châtiment bien plus pénible.

Allait-il le présenter devant le Père-de-toute-chose afin de l'obliger à se prosterner à ses pieds? L'obligerait-on à se repentir ?

Loki n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser traiter de la sorte plus longtemps. Il était déjà inadmissible qu'il se soit fait surpassé par un vulgaire géant vert, alors qu'on lui impose une nouvelle humiliation lui serait insupportable.

Les sourcils froncés et le visage dur, Loki se laissa guider par un Thor totalement muet, sans vraiment regarder où ils allaient. Il réfléchit pour la première fois à ce qui s'était passé sur Terre, et plus il y pensait, plus il réalisait qu'une partie de lui n'avait jamais réellement cru qu'il pourrait conquérir cette insignifiante planète et régner sur son peuple indigne de sa grandeur...

_Non._

Même si cela avait été sa motivation apparente, s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, Loki avouait que ses raisons étaient bien plus complexes, bien plus personnelles et surtout, bien plus douloureuse à affronter.

L'échec lui, était déjà assez dur à accepter. Mais de faire face aux véritables raisons de ses agissements était plus pénible encore.

Jetant un rapide regard en direction de Thor, Loki se détourna tout aussi vite.

_Thor..._

C'était lui qui était à l'origine de tout. Comme toujours.

Loki avait voulut se venger de son frère, lui faire du mal en s'attaquant à sa planète chérie. En réalité, il avait plus que tout désiré attirer son attention. Lorsque les Chitauris l'avaient trouvé, à moitié mort aux confins de leur galaxie après sa chute dans le néant, Loki n'avait eu qu'une seule idée en tête : vengeance. Ainsi, pendant sa convalescence et alors que son Maître lui avait révélé les secrets les plus sombres de l'univers, lui apprenant à développer ses pouvoirs jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne le magicien hors pair qu'il était aujourd'hui, Loki n'avait été motivé que par l'image de Thor. Il avait voulut le surpasser, lui prouver qu'il avait de la valeur. Et au-delà de toute cette haine et cette colère vengeresse, ce que Loki avait réellement désiré, c'était le retrouver.

Lui, qui était à l'origine de sa chute, mais qui lui était également essentiel...

Secouant la tête pour ôter cette pensée dérangeante de son esprit, le prisonnier reprit le fil de ses pensées.

Lorsque les Chitauris avaient appris que leur précieux Tesseract était dissimulé sur Terre, Loki y avait vu la parfaite opportunité pour revenir. En se plaçant à la tête de l'armée de son Maître, il avait voulu faire d'une pierre deux coups : s'attaquer à la Terre pour se venger et enfin posséder un Royaume bien à lui.

Mais à présent qu'il avait échoué, Loki se rendit compte que son désir de régner sur un peuple aussi méprisable avait été vain. Il n'éprouvait même plus cette soif de les dominer, ni de les détruire. Cela n'avait été qu'une illusion, et Thor avait brisé ce mur de mensonge qu'il avait érigé autour de lui lorsqu'ils s'étaient à nouveau retrouvés face à face. Au sommet de la tour Stark, affrontant ce frère qu'il haïssait et qui en retour, semblait incapable de l'abandonner, Loki avait alors comprit.

_Les sentiments._

C'étaient ces pitoyables et pourtant irrépressibles émotions, qui couvaient sous sa peau et avaient dominé son existence depuis toujours, qui étaient responsables de tout.

La jalousie, le désir, l'amour, la frustration, la colère, la haine, la vengeance... ses sentiments déchirants et conflictuels étaient la source de sa folie.

Loki voyait enfin clair dans les ténèbres de son existence, mais cela n'arrangeait rien. Il demeurait un traître, un menteur, un être vicieux, envieux et divin qui ne pouvait accepter l'échec. De plus, il ne regrettait aucune de ses actions. Elles avaient toutes été motivés par ces méprisables émotions, mais elles lui avait toutes été nécessaires. Les centaines de victimes dont il était le meurtrier ne pesaient pas sur sa conscience. Pas lorsque le résultat de toute cette errance et cette destruction était le retour de Thor dans sa vie...

Le sourire qui arqua ses lèvres blessées fut dissimulé par son bâillon et Loki sentit un poids immense s'envoler de sa poitrine. Il respirait enfin à nouveau. Levant les yeux pour observer les alentours, le prisonnier écarquilla les yeux, étonné.

Thor ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint leur destination. Il pouvait parfois sentir le regard glacial de Loki sur lui, frissonnant légèrement à ce contact, mais il ne se détourna pas une seule fois. Il fut par contre étonné que son frère ne pousse aucun grognement face à l'étrange chemin qu'ils prenaient. Ils s'éloignaient à présent du palais royal pour s'enfoncer dans un quartier sombre, presque déserté. Alors qu'il cheminait à travers les ruelles plongées dans les ténèbres, serrant dans une de ses mains les chaînes de Loki et le Tesserac dans l'autre, son marteau accroché à sa ceinture, Thor réfléchissait.

Avait-il prit une bonne décision en ramenant son frère à Asgard au nez et à la barbe de son père ?

Car ce que Loki ignorait, c'était que même s'il avait longuement négocié avec les autres membres des Avengers et le Général Fury pour s'occuper de la punition de son frère, Thor n'avait jamais eut l'intention de tenir Odin au courant du retour du prince déchu à Asgard. Pour le Père-de-toute-chose, son fils cadet était mort le jour où il avait lâché le marteau de Thor et s'était laissé tomber dans le vide intersidérale. Thor n'avait jamais avoué à son père que Loki était encore en vie. Ce fut aidé par ses amis et par Heimdall qu'il était parvenu à se rendre sur Terre pour retrouver son frère et l'arrêter. Odin ignorait tout de cette affaire, où s'il s'était douté de quelque chose, il l'avait extrêmement bien dissimulé. Le plan avait été de retrouver Loki et de le faire revenir à la maison pour tenter de lui faire retrouver la raison. La mission de Thor demeurait inchangée. Il sauverait son frère et uniquement lorsqu'il aurait réussit, il en parlerait à Odin. Il savait que s'il avait tenu son père au courant des agissements de Loki, sa colère aurait été insubmersible et Thor était persuadé qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Même si son frère semblait avoir définitivement perdu la tête, il était parvenu à desceller en lui une étincelle, un éclat infime qui guidait à présent ses pas. Malgré leur réticence et leur manque de foi, Sif, les trois Guerriers et Heimdall s'étaient malgré tout pliés aux ordres de Thor. Ils avaient trouvé une ancienne annexe du palais, perdu dans un quartier déserté de la ville et y avaient fait construire une chambre spéciale, résistant à toute magie, où Thor pourrait emprisonner Loki. Et c'est dans cette annexe qu'ils se rendaient, son frère, ne se doutant de rien, le suivant de près.

Une fois qu'ils furent entrés dans l'immense annexe que Sif avait surnommé ''Le Manoir des Soupirs'', en référence aux nombreux courants d'air qui parcouraient cette ruine qu'ils avaient reconstruit avec talent, Thor s'arrêta enfin et se tourna vers Loki. Il vit que son frère observait les environs, ses grands yeux verts écarquillés. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur Thor, ce dernier put constater qu'il était un peu méfiant.

« Nous ne sommes pas au palais, » jugea bon de préciser Thor.

Loki répondit par un énième grognement et roula des yeux, signe qu'il était assez intelligent pour avoir deviné ceci par lui-même. Riant légèrement face à la réaction de son prisonnier, l'aîné des princes croisa ses bras sur sa large poitrine avec un air hautain.

« Si tu avais vu l'état de cette bicoque lorsque nous l'avons trouvée, tu serais impressionné », ajouta Thor.

Loki se contenta de hausser les épaules, puis leva un sourcil interrogateur. Son frère comprit qu'il lui demandait où il l'avait amené.

« Je vais te montrer. Viens. »

N'ayant d'autres choix que d'obéir, et étrangement curieux de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, Loki le suivit sans broncher. Le hall d'entrée était immense. Au vue de l'architecture et des matériaux précieux utilisés afin de créer les colonnes et les moulures qu'il aperçut, le magicien en conclut avec raison qu'ils devaient se trouver dans une sorte d'annexe du palais. Il savait qu'il en existait beaucoup, disséminés dans tout le Royaume, afin d'accueillir la famille royale lors de ses déplacements, mais il ne se souvenait pas de celle-ci. Les parties qui étaient autrefois en ruine avaient été savamment restaurés grâce à des briques couleur sombre, donnant aux lieux un aspect étrange et dysfonctionnel qu'il apprécia tout de suite. Les murs étaient munies de longues torches qui éclairaient la pièce d'une lueur mouvante et chaleureuse. Mais le réel aspect de cette demeure trompeusement accueillante apparut à Loki lorsqu'il remarqua que toutes les fenêtres, immenses, s'étendant du sol au plafond haut, avaient été obstrué par une sorte d'argile sombre qu'il reconnut tout de suite. Du cymiel, un élément qui absorbait toute magie et empêchait son utilisation. Son instinct s'aiguisant, il eut soudain envie de s'enfuir, vite et très loin de cet endroit. Mais Thor s'était de nouveau saisit de ses chaînes, ayant suivit son regard et deviné son angoisse.

« Nous n'avions pas le choix... », souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Loki eut un mouvement de recul, son regard brillant de colère.

« C'est pour ton bien, crois-moi. »

Le prisonnier continua de se débattre, si bien, que Thor finit par se baisser pour le faire vivement basculer sur son épaule. Portant son frère comme un sac de grain, ce dernier gigotant furieusement en poussant des exclamations scandalisées, le Dieu du tonnerre ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

Loki lui avait tellement manqué...

Reprenant son chemin, maintenant son étrange chargement en place d'une poigne de fer, Thor ne daigna le relâcher que lorsqu'ils eurent atteint la chambre principale. Faisant basculer Loki sur le lit, l'aîné en profita pour aller fermer la porte, la clef allant ensuite reposer au fond de l'une de ses poches. Échevelé et furieux, le magicien regarda son frère s'approcher, ses yeux jetant des éclairs glacials. Lorsque Thor tendit une main dans sa direction, Loki eut un mouvement de recul et se contenta de lever le menton dans un geste de fierté dédaigneuse. L'aîné dut retenir un éclat de rire face à l'image qu'il renvoyait. Menotté, bâillonné, le visage recouvert d'égratignures et ses longs cheveux noirs d'habitudes plaqués en arrière retombant sur son front, il aurait put paraître comique. Mais pourtant, il parvenait à garder une farouche suffisance et une élégance indéniable. Loki était la contradiction incarnée. Il était positivement fascinant. Souriant avec une once de tendresse, Thor proposa :

« Soit tu t'obstines, et je sais que tu peux être fichtrement têtu quand tu t'y mets, soit tu baisses ta garde et tu me laisses approcher pour que je t'ôtes cet affreux bâillon et ses chaînes. »

Loki, le nez toujours levé en l'air comme un enfant boudeur, glissa un regard en coin pour vérifier la véracité des dires de son frère. Au bout de quelques minutes, lassé, Thor finit par s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui, ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, attendant patiemment que Loki se décide à devenir raisonnable. Il dut encore attendre une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant que le magicien ne s'approche lentement. Réprimant un sourire victorieux, Thor se tourna vers son frère et commença par le bâillon. Le métal, dur et aiguisé, avait laissé de douloureuses marques rougies sur les joues creuses de Loki, venant s'ajouter aux nombreuses plaies qui recouvraient déjà son visage pâle. Avec des gestes d'une troublante tendresse, Thor passa doucement ses doigts sur chacune des blessures qui meurtrissaient son visage si fin. Au contact de ces effleurements presque trop intimes, Loki frissonna, et fut tout d'abord incapable de reculer. Alors que ses paupières cillèrent lorsque la pulpe rugueuse du pouce de Thor frôla ses lèvres gercées, le magicien se ressaisit soudain. La morsure d'une violente brûlure se propageant dans son corps tout entier, il se releva vivement, faisant presque sursauter son frère. Gardant ses distances, Loki se tint debout devant lui, le dominant de toute sa taille et tendit ses mains menottées. Le sourire et le regard de Thor à cet instant le ramenèrent des années en arrières, lorsqu'ils étaient plus complices que jamais, lorsqu'ils étaient inséparables, lorsque tout leur univers ne se résumait qu'à eux... Cela lui coupa le souffle.

Le magicien jugea donc préférable de détourner le regard, portant son attention sur le mobilier de sa prison. Elle avait tout de l'apparence de son ancienne chambre, au palais. Thor était même allé jusqu'à l'aménager de ses vieux meubles. Il se trouvait face à son lit, son armoire, son mobilier ciselés d'or, jusqu'à son bureau. Hormis les fenêtres obstruées par du cymiel, Loki aurait put se croire transporté dans sa jeunesse, alors que toute sa destinée semblait lui être ouverte.

Il revint à l'instant présent lorsqu'il sentit ses poignets être enfin libérés du métal qui les emprisonnait depuis trop longtemps. Ne remerciant sciemment pas Thor, Loki fit le tour de la ''chambre-prison'' d'un pas lent.

« Que comptes-tu faire de moi exactement ? » finit-il par demander lorsqu'il en eut assez de sentir le regard perçant de Thor suivre chacun de ses gestes. Sa voix d'habitude aussi douce et insidieuse qu'un délicieux poison, était un peu éraillée suite à son mutisme forcé de plusieurs heures.

Loki revint se positionner face à son frère, qui n'avait pas bougé, aimant l'impression de pouvoir que lui donnait leur position actuelle. Thor, plongeant ses yeux bleu dans les siens, répondit simplement :

« Te garder ici, à l'abri. »

Loki laissa échapper un petit rire méprisant.

« Est-ce vraiment moi que tu désires protéger en me laissant croupir ici ? Je crois en réalité que tu redoute la colère du Père-de-toute-chose. »

Thor leva un sourcil surpris, puis haussa les épaules. Bien entendu que son frère avait déjà deviné qu'il avait agit sans l'avale d'Odin. Il préféra garder le silence.

Loki commençait à perdre patience. Cela ne rimait à rien. Pourquoi Thor aurait-il trahis ainsi la confiance de son père bien aimé afin de le ramener à Asgard ? Il n'espérait certainement pas qu'Odin se montrerait clément envers son fils exilé ? Que cherchait-il donc vraiment à prouver ?

Jetant un regard en coin en direction de Thor, Loki descella un éclat d'espoir insensé aux tréfonds de ses yeux et il comprit soudain. Un frisson électrisant descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le magicien ne put empêcher à un sourire moqueur de venir arquer ses lèvres.

Tout cela était si tristement ironique...

« Je sais pourquoi tu as supplié ces êtres inférieurs de me remettre à toi et pourquoi tu as agis au nez et à la barbe d'Odin », déclara-t-il en faisant un pas vers Thor, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. « Tu crois que maintenant que je suis ici, tu pourras m'isoler dans ce donjon. Avec un peu de temps, tu penses que je vais être pris d'une poussée de nostalgie et que je vais redevenir cet être faible et maladroit qui se laissait marcher dessus ? Mais ce Loki là est mort, Thor. J'ai changé. »

Le magicien avait terminé sa déclaration avec véhémence, penché en avant, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de son frère.

C'était lui le responsable de son malheur...

Comment pouvait-il imaginer être capable d'arranger les choses ?

Thor secoua la tête et se releva. Loki dut faire un pas en arrière afin de garder une distance respectable entre eux.

« Non, mon frère », annonça-t-il, son regard emprunt d'une douceur qui labourait les entrailles de Loki tout autant que cela le répugnait. « Je sais que nous ne pourrons jamais revenir en arrière, je n'espère donc rien d'autre que de comprendre enfin pourquoi nous en sommes arrivé là. »

L'ironie atteignait à présent son comble. Soufflé par la présomption et la mauvaise fois de Thor, Loki se détourna de lui avant de cracher :

« Tu es le mieux placé pour le savoir... »

Un silence pesant et électrisant s'abattit sur la pièce. Thor, une légère rougeur lui montant aux joues, se retrouva incapable de poser ses yeux sur Loki pendant de longues minutes.

Faisant chacun les cents pas dans un coin opposé de la pièce, le lit majestueux se dressant entre eux tel un autel infranchissable et dangereux, les deux princes d'Asgard demeurèrent pensifs.

Loki s'efforça de faire resurgir sa colère et son impétueux désir de vengeance envers celui qui avait détruit sa vie, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était bien plus difficile d'y parvenir lorsque l'incarnation de son mépris se trouvait enfermé dans la même pièce que lui. Quant à Thor, il repoussa violemment le doute qui s'insinuait en lui. Il pouvait encore entendre les vociférations de Sif, de Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg, lorsqu'il leur avait exposé son plan. Ses fidèles amis n'avaient cessé de lui répéter que d'espérer une quelconque rédemption de la part de Loki était totalement vain. Seulement, Thor ne pouvait cesser d'espérer. Il connaissait son frère mieux que personne, et surtout, il savait... Il avait toujours su qu'il était la cause de la chute de Loki. Écrasé par cette culpabilité qui l'avait trop longtemps rongé, Thor désirait plus que tout arranger les choses. Il était responsable de la déchéance de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde... Il était le seul à pouvoir atteindre Loki sous cette épaisse couche de glace qu'il croyait impénétrable. Il devait réussir. Pour lui, pour son frère déchu, pour eux.

Plus déterminé que jamais, Thor cessa ses allées et venues pour se tourner vers le magicien qui lui tournait à présent le dos.

« Ce n'est peut être qu'un vain espoir, mais j'aimerai juste que nous parlions, Loki et peut-être alors que nous pourrions trouver une issue à ce cauchemar », déclara-t-il.

Loki fit volte face, ses yeux le considérant avec un mélange de rage et de mépris.

« Tu n'es qu'un rêveur naïf, mon frère. »

Contre toute attente, Thor sourit, une lueur presque solaire éclairant son beau visage.

« Non, je sais que je vais réussir », assura-t-il.

Comme si on venait de le brûler, Loki se redressa vivement et fit le tour du lit pour s'approcher de Thor. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque leurs poitrines se frôlèrent et inclina la tête sur le côté, le fixant comme s'il était fou.

« Vraiment ? Et pour quelle obscure raison penses-tu encore posséder la moindre influence sur moi ? » Susurra Loki d'une voix moqueuse.

Face à l'apparent mépris de son cadet, le sourire de Thor s'élargit.

« Parce que tu viens juste de m'appeler: ''mon frère'' », répondit-il tout simplement.

Loki recula soudain d'un pas comme si on venait de le frapper et ses lèvres se pincèrent de colère.

« Va-t-en ! » Ordonna-t-il, fixant Thor comme s'il était une créature venimeuse.

Le Dieu du tonnerre se contenta de ricaner, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine avant de déclarer avec assurance :

« Tu sais que j'ai raison et c'est pour cela que tu me repousses. Tout comme lorsque tu m'as poignardé au sommet de la tour Stark, tu sais... Tu es conscient que je suis le seul à pouvoir t'extirper de ces ténèbres dans lesquels tu te complais. Je t'ai fait douter sur Terre et tu as été obligé de me repousser car sinon tu aurais succombé. Tout comme maintenant, tu as peur, mon frère. »

« Je n'ai pas peur ! Si je t'ai poignardé, c'est parce que je te hais. Tu es la cause de ma déchéance, » rugit Loki.

Mais il éprouvait le terrible sentiment que Thor venait de donner un grand coup de marteau que sa poitrine, brisant quelques infimes éclats de glace.

_Non !_

Il était puissant. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Seulement, Thor souriait toujours et cela finit de mettre Loki hors de lui.

« Arrête de me regarder avec tant d'irrévérence. Tu as peut-être gagné la bataille sur Midgard, mais tu ne remporteras pas la guerre. »

Quoi qu'il dise, les mots acerbes du magicien semblaient rebondir sur la poitrine puissante de son frère. Thor fit un pas en avant, son visage exprimant une telle assurance que Loki sentit sa fierté enfler. Il allait lui faire face, et vaincre. Se redressant donc, le menton en avant, il renvoya à son frère un regard tout aussi impérieux que le sien. Plongeant dans les prunelles de Loki, qui avaient pris une teinte émeraude foncé, Thor annonça d'une voix douce :

« Tu as toujours été un excellent menteur mon cher frère, et pourtant, il y a une partie de ton visage que tu n'as jamais su contrôler face à moi... Tes yeux. Je lis en eux tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir et c'est pour cela que je sais que tu n'es pas définitivement perdu. Tu t'es juste égaré. Et tu possèdes à cet instant même l'un des instruments qui t'extirperas du chaos. »

Le souffle chaud de Thor enveloppant son visage, Loki dut faire preuve d'un self-contrôle extraordinaire pour ne pas ciller. Mais il sut que son regard avait dut le trahir, dévoilant la nature des étincelles qui parcoururent son ventre lorsque Thor lui octroya ce sourire désarmant.

Ce sourire qu'il n'avait plus vu sur son visage depuis des années...

Loki fut obligé de détourner les yeux mais il ne bougea pas pour autant, gardant sa stature hautaine aussi méprisante que possible. En baissant le regard, il remarqua alors que le doigt de Thor était pointé en direction de son torse. Loki réalisa que la brûlure qui dévorait sa poitrine n'était pas uniquement due à la proximité de son frère. Malgré la présence de son armure épaisse, une légère lueur émanait de son col. Passant une main dans son cou, Loki tira sur la chaîne en or qui était dissimulée par ses longs cheveux pour révéler un médaillon qui étincelait de milles feux. Le laissant retomber au creux de sa paume, le magicien observa le bijou, décontenancé.

« Je parie qu'il n'a pas brillé aussi intensément depuis des années n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant tu ne t'en ai jamais séparé. Tu te souviens du jour où je te l'ai offert ? » S'enquit Thor qui fixait lui aussi le médaillon qui dégageait une chaleur étonnante.

« Comment pourrais-je oublier ? C'est en cette occasion que tout a basculé ! » Répondit amèrement Loki.

« C'est le jour où tout a commencé... », souffla l'aîné.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Les souvenirs sont rédigés en italique.

_Au début, Loki se laissa entraîner à travers les couloirs, mais plus Thor augmenta la rapidité de ses pas, plus il lui fut difficile de le suivre. Las de courir après son frère, le plus jeune prince s'arrêta au beau milieu d'un hall, hors d'haleine._

_« Thor ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Si nous sommes encore en retard à un autre banquet, père sera furieux », déclara Loki, s'adossant contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle._

_Stoppant sa course, Thor revint sur ses pas et s'arrêta juste devant son cadet. Lorsque Loki retrouva une respiration normale, il se redressa et échangea un regard complice avec son frère._

_« Il s'en remettra », répondit Thor avec un sourire goguenard._

_Loki se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Il connaissait son aîné par cœur et savait qu'il le suivrait toujours sans la moindre hésitation, même si la plupart de leurs folles aventures finissaient par leur attirer un nombre alarmant d'ennuis qui provoquaient indéniablement la colère de leur père._

_Seulement... ils adoraient ça._

_Saisissant la main que lui tendait Thor, Loki le suivit aux pas de course sans plus se plaindre. Le plus jeune se sentait étrangement euphorique de vagabonder dans les indénombrables couloirs du palais en compagnie de son frère, aimant tout particulièrement la chaleur de sa paume contre la sienne. La poigne de Thor était puissante et possessive. Loki ne put réprimer un éclat de rire devant son engouement. Il reconnut soudain le chemin qu'ils prenaient et malgré lui, cela le fit rougir. Ils ne stoppèrent leur course que lorsqu'ils furent arrivés face à la porte de la chambre de Thor. Ouvrant le battant avec entrain, il n'eut pas besoin d'inviter Loki a entrer. Après tout, ils étaient frères et leur complicité avait depuis longtemps bousculé les barrières imposées par le respect de l'intimité d'autrui. Beaucoup à la cour considéraient les deux jeunes princes comme complémentaires, l'un étant tout simplement le prolongement de l'autre._

_Refermant la porte derrière lui, Loki, comme à son habitude, alla s'affaler sur le lit de Thor. Pendant que ce dernier fouillait bruyamment dans l'un de ses placards où il régnait un désordre effarant, le jeune prince laissa son regard se perdre par la fenêtre grande ouverte. C'était une magnifique journée, chaude et ensoleillée._

_Une bouffée de joie l'envahit soudain._

_Ce jour était spécial, c'était son anniversaire et il atteignait sa majorité. A travers tout le Royaume, des centaines d'invitations avaient été envoyé, une fête de plusieurs jours avait été organisé et le banquet de ce soir promettait d'être exceptionnel. Loki se souvenait de la fête qui avait été donné pour la majorité de Thor, quelques années plus tôt. Elle avait duré une semaine et tout les invités avaient fini par tomber ivre mort au moins une fois. Volstagg, l'un de leur amis, avait même battu son propre record en ingurgitant plus de 10 barils d'hydromel et de bière, tombant dans les pommes à cinq reprises. Réprimant un éclat de rire aux nombreux souvenirs de cet heureux événement, Loki espérait que la fête donnée en son honneur serait tout aussi réussie._

_L'arrivée de Thor, qui sauta littéralement sur son lit pour atterrir à moitié allongé sur son frère, eut le don de le sortir plutôt efficacement de sa rêverie._

_« Pousse toi, grosse barrique ! » grogna Loki en riant._

_Il donna un petit coup sur la tête de Thor qui reposait à cet instant sur sa poitrine._

_« Moi ? Gros ? Comment oses-tu ? » Rétorqua le plus âgé, tout en se redressant, faussement offensé. « Il est vrai que comparé à un gringalet comme toi, je dois paraître imposant »._

_Roulant des yeux, Loki se contenta de répondre :_

_« C'est surtout ton ego qui est imposant, mon frère. »_

_Thor se contenta de rire, ne pouvant vraiment le contredire._

_Lorsqu'ils eurent retrouvé leur calme, assit l'un en face de l'autre au centre du lit, leurs jambes entremêlés d'une manière inextricable, ils échangèrent un regard. L'atmosphère changea presque immédiatement, devenant plus lourde, presque étouffante, alors que leurs yeux semblaient incapable de se quitter. L'émeraude dévorait l'azur, le bleu consumait le vert..._

_Thor remarqua que l'une des mèches corbeau de Loki retombait sur son front et cela le fit sourire. Alors qu'il initiait un geste pour la replacer derrière son oreille, son cadet baissa la tête, brisant le lien troublant et exaltant qui s'était étendu à travers leur regard. Se raclant la gorge, Thor reprit contenance, puis saisit le petit paquet qu'il avait laissé tomber sur le lit pour le dissimuler derrière son dos._

_« Ferme les yeux », demanda-t-il à Loki._

_« Thor, je t'en prie, nous avons passé l'âge de... » tenta-t-il d'argumenter, mais le regard soudain orageux de son frère lui cloua la langue. Un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il se laissa malgré tout prendre au jeu et obéit, le cœur battant._

_Loki sentit les doigts calleux de Thor saisir sa main pour y déposer quelque chose de léger et de doux. Au toucher, il en déduit qu'il devait s'agir d'une petite pochette en velours._

_« Joyeux anniversaire », déclara Thor, un sourire dans la voix._

_Tout excité, Loki ouvrit les yeux et saisit son cadeau. Quelques secondes plus tard, il tenait un magnifique médaillon au creux de sa paume. Orné d'une chaîne en or finement ciselée, le bijou était fait d'un cristal brillant en forme d'étoile et contenait des millions de petites étincelles, brillant telles une constellation. Il en émanait une douce chaleur, comme si les éclats scintillants étaient vivants. Ému, Loki laissa un large sourire éclairer son visage. Quelque chose au creux de sa poitrine enfla, extrêmement doux et mordant._

_« C'est magnifique », fut la seule chose qu'il fut capable de dire, sa voix tremblant d'émotion. Jamais de toute sa vie il n'avait possédé quelque chose d'aussi précieux. Il pouvait sentir à travers chaque pore de sa peau que cet objet était unique et possédait une force magique impressionnante. Cela faisait plusieurs années déjà qu'il étudiait les arts occultes et il y excellait. Son instinct ne pouvait donc le tromper sur la nature de ce bijou._

_« Il est magique n'est-ce pas ? » S'assura-t-il auprès de son frère._

_Lorsque Loki releva la tête, il vit que Thor le fixait avec une tendresse qui lui laboura les entrailles. Se raclant la gorge, apparemment agacé d'avoir été surpris dans une position de faiblesse, Thor répondit sur un ton hautain :_

_« En effet. J'ai demandé à un magicien de la cour de se rendre aux confins de la galaxie afin de capturer les ultimes éclats d'une étoile mourante. On dit qu'ils sont éternels et reflètent les émotions de son porteur. »_

_« Les éclats ? » L'interrogea Loki en fronçant les sourcils._

_Thor sortit alors un autre médaillon de sa poche. Il était identique à celui de son frère, sauf que celui-ci était en forme d'éclair._

_« Nos éclats viennent de la même étoile. Il paraît que ces médaillons lient leur porteur d'une manière inextricable », ajouta l'aîné._

_Loki passa le bijou et aima tout de suite son poids qui laissait émaner une douce chaleur contre sa poitrine._

_« Ils sont censés être porté par... »_

_Pendant que son frère parlait, Loki se saisit du médaillon en forme d'éclair pour lui passer autour du cou. A peine le cristal eut-il touché le torse de Thor que les deux éclats d'étoile semblèrent déborder d'une lumière aveuglante, crépitant doucement au creux de leur poitrine. Thor perdit donc le fil de sa phrase, échangeant un regard ahuri avec Loki. L'aîné demeurait bouche bée._

_« Ils sont censés être portés par ? » S'enquit le plus jeune, curieux de trouver une explication à la puissante réaction magique qui venait de se produire et dont il sentait les déflagrations vibrer dans tout son être._

_Thor répondit en bafouillant, ce qui était plutôt rare de sa part :_

_« Par... des... âmes sœurs, mais je me suis dis que...entre frère ça… devrait aussi fonctionner. »_

_Un silence de plomb suivit la révélation de Thor. Ils se fuirent tout d'abord du regard, désirant tout sauf laisser transparaître le trouble insidieux qui s'était emparé d'eux._

_Cela n'était pas possible..._

_C'était profondément immoral de même penser que..._

_Non._

_Il devait y avoir une autre explication bien plus logique._

_Après tout, leur amour fraternel avait toujours été fort, spécial... différent._

_Seulement, lorsque leurs yeux osèrent se croiser, leur esprit fit soudain le vide. La raison fut balayée par quelque chose de plus primal, instinctif... insensé. Un poison brûlant se déversa alors dans leurs veines et le monde alentour disparut comme dans un nuage de fumée._

_« C'est plutôt efficace », susurra Loki._

_« En effet », balbutia Thor._

_Toute l'attraction de l'univers sembla soudain basculer, les attirant l'un vers l'autre comme deux astres destinés à entrer en collision. Ils ne purent résister au poids écrasant qui déchirait leur poitrine. Leurs regards se consumaient, et alors que leurs visages s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, leur poitrine se frôlant, leurs lèvres s'effleurant pour laisser leur souffle s'entremêler, un coup sec retentit à la porte._

_Le monde retrouva tout à coup sa consistance et sa vive logique. Thor et Loki clignèrent des yeux, comme sortant d'un songe troublant, puis s'écartèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre. Leur réaction fut tellement brusque qu'ils tombèrent tout deux à la renverse, basculant chacun d'un côté du lit. Se redressant avec le plus de dignité possible, Thor se hâta de dissimuler son médaillon dans ses vêtements et d'aller répondre. Le visage chaleureux de leur mère apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Sentant la brûlure du regard de Loki dans son dos, l'aîné des princes fut soudain saisit de nausées._

_« Thor, mon chéri, est-ce que tout va bien ? » S'inquiéta Frigga, posant une main sur le front fiévreux de son fils._

_Le teint verdâtre, Thor eut un mouvement de recul et se força à sourire._

_« Ne vous en faites pas mère, tout va bien. »_

_Son instinct lui soufflait que son fils mentait, mais la reine jugea préférable de ne pas pousser le sujet s'il refusait de se confier à elle._

_« Loki, je sais que tu es ici », appela-t-elle._

_Se relevant vivement, tout aussi pâle que son frère, Loki s'approcha de la porte. Afin de garder une distance respectable entre eux, ayant peur des réactions s'ils se tenaient trop près l'un de l'autre, Thor écarta le battant en grand._

_« Oui, mère ? » S'enquit le cadet._

_Le regard de Frigga passa de Thor à Loki. Elle savait que quelque chose venait de se produire, mais ne dit rien. Saisissant la main de son plus jeune fils, elle annonça :_

_« Tu ne voudrais pas être en retard à ta propre fête, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Loki hocha négativement de la tête et fut presque heureux que sa mère le tire par le bras pour l'attirer dans le couloir. Alors qu'ils s'y engageaient, Frigga réalisa que Thor ne les suivait pas. Lorsqu'elle se tourna dans sa direction pour le prier de venir lui aussi, le regard affolé, presque désespéré qu'il posait sur Loki la stoppa._

_Que venait-il de se passer entre ses deux fils pourtant si complices ?_

_« Ne tardes pas trop », se contenta-t-elle de souffler à Thor avant d'entraîner Loki à sa suite._

_Ce dernier échangea un ultime regard, hagard et effrayé, avec son frère avant de se détourner et de sourire à sa mère._

_Quelque chose dans sa poitrine venait d'éveiller des cendres qu'il croyait mortes..._

_De son côté, Thor referma la porte derrière lui, puis se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit. Une main sur sa poitrine où le médaillon brillait sous ses vêtements, il sentit les battements affolés de son cœur. Il se demanda pendant un instant si ce cadeau avait vraiment été une bonne idée. Car, il risquait fort de révéler des sentiments qu'il pensait enfouit depuis longtemps..._

\---------------------------------

Loki tenait toujours son médaillon au creux de sa paume. Il savait qu'il aurait du s'en débarrasser depuis longtemps. A plusieurs reprises, il avait même tenté de le briser, seulement il n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre. Abîmer ce bijou reviendrait à endommager sa propre chair.

Alors qu'il observait son cadet ruminer ses pensées, Thor passa sa main dans son col pour en ressortir son propre médaillon en forme d'éclair. Quelque chose sembla alors vibrer au creux de la poitrine de Loki qui leva instinctivement les yeux vers son frère. Lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il tenait son propre éclat d'étoile serré entre ses doigts, il laissa échapper une petite exclamation de surprise.

« Je croyais que tu t'étais débarrassé du tien, » déclara Loki, incrédule.

« Jamais », souffla Thor.

Ils échangèrent un regard où luttaient un tas de sentiments conflictuels.

Loki devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser. Fronçant les sourcils, méfiant, il finit par baisser les yeux. Thor quant à lui, se contenta de repasser son médaillon autour de son cou, où il vint reposer contre son armure, brillant comme un petit astre. Loki jeta un œil à son propre bijou et fit une grimace lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il scintillait d'une lueur tout aussi éclatante que celui de Thor. Il se sentit soudain mis à nu et détesta cela. Un frisson parcourant son échine, il contracta sa mâchoire puis déglutit lentement, reprenant une expression froide et hautaine qui lui convenait bien mieux.

« Je te laisse te reposer », finit par dire Thor devant le mutisme glacial de son frère.

« Ne reviens pas. Laisse moi ! », lui ordonna Loki d'une voix presque douloureuse.

« A demain », se contenta de répondre le Dieu du tonnerre.

Lui tournant le dos pour ne pas le voir partir, Loki ne jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule que lorsqu'il entendit le battant se refermer et la clef tourner dans la serrure. Le visage résolument fermé, il fit le tour de sa prison, jetant un regard méprisant à tout ce qu'il croisait. Un soudain élan de rage le saisissant, il renversa son bureau et mit à sac son placard dans des gestes emplies de frustration.

Pendant presque une heure, il s'efforça de mettre à l'épreuve les fenêtres et la porte de sa prison. Mais, bien qu'il y mit tout son pouvoir, rien n'y fit. Il était bel et bien piégé. Il aurait encore préféré comparaître devant Odin plutôt que de devoir supporter cette torture une seconde de plus.

Épuisé par sa colère destructrice, Loki finit par se laisser retomber sur son lit. S'allongeant, il fixa le plafond, sa main droite jouant machinalement avec son médaillon. Il savait que Thor n'abandonnerait jamais sa vaine entreprise. Il devrait donc se montrer fort afin de lui prouver qu'il se trompait lourdement. Persuadé de sa propre grandeur, Loki fit violemment taire la petite voix insidieuse qui lui soufflait que Thor était peut-être déjà entrain de gagner.

_Non._

Il vaincrait son frère et lui prouverait à quel point il lui était supérieur.

Sa main renfermant son éclat d'étoile, Loki fit par s'endormir. Son sommeil fut peuplé d'ombres à la fois menaçantes et tentatrices, mais lors de son réveil, il ne se souvint de rien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note : Dans ce chapitre, je fais référence à l'âge de Loki et Thor. Ce ne sont évidement par des années humaines car les Asgardiens vivent près de 5000 ans. Ce sont donc des années Asgardiennes.

Thor ne dormit presque pas cette nuit là. Lorsqu'il était revenu au palais, la veille, il avait croisé la route de son père, qui lui avait jeté un regard scrutateur. Il se serait cru retourné à l'âge de 12 ans, lorsque Loki et lui revenaient d'une aventure, ayant désobéit à la plupart des lois d'Asgard dans leur entreprise... Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de baisser les yeux. C'était comme si Odin se doutait que Thor agissait dans son dos. Seulement, lorsque son père lui avait demandé les raisons qui l'avaient tenues si éloigné du palais depuis une bonne semaine, la voix du prince était restée calme et sereine. Mentir à son père n'était pas une si grosse affaire, après tout, Loki et lui avaient passé le plus clair de leur adolescence à désobéir à ses ordres. De plus, sachant ce qui était aujourd'hui en jeu, Thor ne pouvait pas s'en vouloir. Il agissait ainsi pour son frère et rien au monde n'aurait put l'arrêter.

Seulement, une fois arrivé dans ses appartements, Thor n'était pas parvenu à trouver le sommeil. Les événements de ces derniers jours lui étaient sans cesse revenus en tête, l'empêchant de se reposer.

Ce fut donc la mine grise et les yeux cernés qu'il se rendit au « Manoir des Soupirs » ce matin là. En chemin, il croisa Sif et Heimdall, mais refusa de leur parler trop longuement, trépignant presque à l'idée de retrouver son frère. Il leur expliqua juste rapidement ce qui était arrivé à Loki et que son plan était en marche.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de son cadet, Thor le découvrit assit sur son lit entrain de lire un des livres de magie qu'il avait amené avec le reste de ses affaires. Durant la nuit, Loki s'était débarrassé de sa lourde armure et était à présent vêtu d'une ample tunique verte foncée et d'un pantalon de cuir sombre. De le voir ainsi, sans les kilos de métal et les couches de protection qu'il portait habituellement remua quelque chose dans les entrailles de Thor. La tête baissée, plongé dans la lecture de son livre, une mèche retombant sur son front, Loki lui parut si normal, si inoffensif, que les dernières années semblèrent soudain être balayées de sa mémoire.

Thor se retrouvait face à son petit frère...

Seulement, lorsque Loki releva la tête, ses yeux foudroyant son aîné, le charme fut rompu. Prenant une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et affronter le mur de glace qu'était devenu son cadet, Thor déclara :

« Bonjour Loki… »

Il ne reçu aucune réponse et son frère resta prostré toute la journée.

Au terme de plusieurs heures, l'aîné des princes commença à se demander si son entreprise n'était pas totalement vaine. Mais il ne pouvait abandonner.

_Jamais…_

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fit mine de partir, les épaules voûtées, que Loki leva les yeux de son ouvrage et déclara:

« Reviendras-tu demain ? »

Thor sourit et avant de passer la porte, il souffla:

« Je reviendrais toujours. »

\--------------------------------------

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs semaines que Loki était enfermé dans cette prison et Thor était venu le voir tous les jours sans la moindre exception. Même lorsqu'il devait se rendre à la chasse ou remplir ses fonctions de prince héritier les plus sérieuses, il ne manquait jamais l'un de leur étrange ''rendez-vous''. Et au fil du temps, même s'il saluait immanquablement son frère par un reniflement dédaigneux, Loki finit presque par attendre ces quelques heures volées avec impatience.

Son frère venait même parfois lui rendre visite plusieurs fois par jour, lui apportant toujours un repas copieux. Une fois, il arriva même avec une malle entière contenant ses anciens livres. Bien qu'il fut touché par ses attentions, Loki ne laissa jamais rien entrevoir, du moins, au début.

Car peu à peu, il sentait que sa barrière de glace fondait face aux paroles et aux regards chaleureux de son frère.

De son coté, Thor remarqua très vite que son cadet acceptait bien mieux sa présence s'il restait silencieux, ou alors s'il lui remémorait leur enfance ou les moments les plus joyeux de leur adolescence. Ainsi, il obtenait presque toujours une réaction de la part de Loki, qui se laissait prendre au jeu bien malgré lui. Parfois, il se retrouvait tellement plongé dans leurs anciennes aventures qu'il en oubliait presque le présent, souriant et riant en cœur avec son frère comme si les années écoulées n'étaient qu'un mauvais souvenir. Seulement, Loki redevenait toujours moqueur et dédaigneux une fois le souvenir évoqué, priant Thor de le laisser en paix.

Mais il revenait, inlassablement, restant persuadé qu'il serait sa rédemption.

Et jour après jour, entre silence et souvenirs, Thor gagnait un peu plus de terrain.

Rien ne prédit que cette journée serait différente, et pourtant, elle marqua un changement significatif dans leur relation...

\--------------------------------------------

N'ayant aucune obligation de toute la journée, Thor s'était présenté très tôt dans la chambre de Loki. Après avoir calmement déjeuner ensemble, l'aîné avait saisit un chiffon propre et avait commencé à nettoyer son marteau, gardant le silence. Se sentant étrangement apaisé en sa présence, Loki s'était assit sur son lit et avait commencé à lire un ouvrage, aimant presque sentir le regard de son frère sur lui de temps à autre. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que soudain, le ciel ne s'assombrisse. Une minute plus tard, un violent coup de tonnerre retentit.

Sursautant, Loki leva les yeux au plafond, les sourcils froncés.

Il n'aimait pas cela.

A l'entente d'un petit rire de la part de son frère, le magicien baissa son regard dans sa direction. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Thor ne se moquait absolument pas de lui. Il se contentait de le regarder avec douceur, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Il était pensif.

Loki leva un sourcil interloqué, ne sachant quoi penser de son humeur joyeuse. Puis, son visage s'adoucit et il se contenta de fixer Thor, le bleu et le vert s'alliant pour danser une étrange valse. L'atmosphère lourde était différente aujourd'hui, moins dense, mais plus électrique.

Lorsqu'à nouveau le tonnerre gronda, Loki devina soudain ce qui faisait ainsi sourire Thor et il sentit une douce chaleur empreindre tout son corps.

Il se souvenait lui aussi...

L'aîné désigna le ciel d'un vague mouvement de main, puis déclara :

« Tu te rappelles, lorsque nous étions petits, tu avais peur de l'orage. Tu venais alors te faufiler dans mon lit et nous nous racontions des histoires jusqu'à ce que le tonnerre cesse de gronder ou que tu te rendormes. »

Loki baissa les yeux.

Ce souvenir était si doux...

Cela le troubla et il ne voulut pas que Thor devine la nouvelle fêlure qu'il venait de percer dans sa carapace de glace.

« Jusqu'au jour où Odin nous a surpris et m'a renvoyé dans ma chambre avec fureur », répondit-il avec amertume, ses doigts tripotant une des pages de son livre.

Il éprouvait la farouche envie de se distraire pour éviter à tout prix que la voix de Thor ne l'enivre. Mais, bien malgré lui, Loki se laissa envahir par la tendresse de ces souvenirs.

« Il faut dire que nous étions alors presque des adultes... » ajouta l'aîné sur un ton presque désinvolte.

« Quel âge avions nous la première fois ? » S'enquit le magicien, curieux.

Il devait être si jeune...

« Tu avais 6 ans, j'en avait 9 », l'informa Thor.

Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était il y a tout juste 20 ans...

\------------------------

_L'orage faisait rage depuis de longues minutes déjà et Loki, blottit sous ses couvertures, n'osait pas bouger. Tremblant comme une feuille, le petit prince devait faire appel à tout son courage pour ne pas pleurer. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais la nuit lui paraissait si noir qu'il redoutait les prochaines heures, sachant que le soleil ne se lèverait pas de sitôt. Soudain, un coup de tonnerre retentit, si violent qu'il fit trembler sa chambre toute entière. Se redressant vivement, figé de frayeur, Loki jeta des regards frénétiques dans chaque recoins. Son cœur battait la chamade, son front était en sueur et sa lèvre inférieure tremblotait. Il sentait le regard sombre et malveillant de centaines de monstres, tapis dans l'ombre. Il savait qu'ils allaient lui faire du mal, seulement, il semblait incapable de bouger, trop effrayé pour même rabattre ses couvertures sur sa tête. Loki sentit de lourds sanglots remonter le long de sa gorge et cette fois-ci, il fut incapable de les repousser. De grosses larmes s'échappant de ses grands yeux émeraude, le petit prince avait du mal à retrouver sa respiration. Il avait besoin qu'on le protège, qu'on chasse les monstres qu'ils pouvaient presque entendre ramper jusqu'à son lit._

_Une fois de plus, le tonnerre retentit avec force, éclairant la chambre de Loki pendant une seconde. Elle lui fut suffisante pour desceller une ombre dans le coin de sa penderie. Poussant un hurlement de terreur, le petit prince sauta de son lit, se précipita vers la porte et sortit en courant._

_Des sanglots hystériques envahissant sa gorge, il traversa le couloir aussi vite qu'il put. Un autre coup de tonnerre fit encore augmenter la foulée de ses pas. Il savait exactement où il comptait se rendre..._

_Auprès de l'unique personne en qui il avait une confiance aveugle et qui le protégerait toujours._

_Loki s'écrasa presque contre le bois de la porte. Jetant un rapide regard derrière son dos, il poussa un cri étranglé puis il ouvrit le battant et entra. Malgré la pénombre, le petit prince n'eut nul besoin de tendre les mains pour se diriger. Il connaissait cette chambre presque mieux que la sienne. Lorsque ses genoux heurtèrent le pied du lit, Loki y grimpa, rampant jusqu'au sommet en reniflant lamentablement, de lourdes larmes roulant toujours le long de ses joues. Lorsqu'il atteint le traversin, on avait déjà écarté les couvertures pour lui faire une place. Se faufilant sous le drap qui fut rapidement rabattu autour de ses épaules, Loki put enfin reprendre sa respiration et sourit._

_A l'abri de ce cocon qui renfermait la chaleur de son frère, le petit prince leva les yeux vers son aîné. Thor ne dormait pas non plus, il le fixait avec inquiétude._

_« Loki, que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il._

_Le prince cadet n'osa pas répondre, honteux. A présent qu'il se savait parfaitement en sécurité auprès de son frère, il se sentait bête d'avoir eu aussi peur. Il se contenta donc de ramener ses genoux sous son menton et de venir se pelotonner tout contre Thor._

_Il était tout chaud et douillet._

_L'aîné avait toujours trouvé que son lit était un endroit profondément ennuyeux. Il ne s'y passait rien d'intéressant et dormir était pour lui une perte de temps. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il refermait ses bras autour du petit corps tremblant de son frère, Thor trouvait soudain que son lit était le lieu le plus passionnant d'Asgard._

_Loki, parfaitement apaisé à présent, enfouit son visage au creux de la gorge de son frère et ferma les yeux._

_Il s'évadait déjà dans les limbes du sommeil lorsque soudain, le tonnerre gronda à nouveau. Sursautant, le petit prince se redressa, faisant face à Thor qui put discerner ses yeux écarquillés de peur._

_« C'est l'orage, c'est ça ? » Devina-t-il._

_Loki fit la moue, penaud. Il baissa la tête, ne souhaitant pas que son frère si fort et si courageux le considère comme un pleutre._

_« Ne te moque pas de moi », déclara-t-il d'une petite voix._

_Thor saisit son visage entre ses mains et le força à lever les yeux pour le fixer._

_« Tu le mériterais pourtant, petit sot », répondit-il avec une fausse sévérité. « Sache que je suis le Dieu du tonnerre et que la foudre m'obéit. Qu'en conclus-tu ? »_

_Loki fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. Puis, lorsqu'il arriva à une conclusion satisfaisante, un magnifique sourire éclaira ses traits._

_« Que l'orage ne me fera jamais de mal », comprit-il._

_Thor acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête, ne le quittant pas des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien comprit :_

_« Et pourquoi cela ? »_

_« Parce que tu m'aimes », répondit simplement Loki, haussant les épaules._

_Thor éclata d'un petit rire. Son cadet était décidément bien trop intelligent pour son âge. Lorsqu'il avait six ans, lui se contentait de se battre avec tout ce qui bougeait et de promener son petit bébé de frère partout dans les pires bêtises._

_Saisissant une mèche couleur nuit entre ses petits doigts, Thor ajouta :_

_« Jamais je ne te ferais le moindre mal. La foudre ne peux rien contre toi. »_

_Rassuré, Loki prit la main libre de son frère dans la sienne et la serra contre sa poitrine avec un sourire. Le cœur léger, il ferma ensuite les yeux, apaisé._

_Thor cessa de lui caresser les cheveux pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules et s'installer contre lui._

_Ils s'endormirent presque immédiatement, et, malgré le fait que Loki n'eut plus jamais peur de l'orage, il se faufila malgré tout dans le lit de son frère à chaque fois que le tonnerre gronda pendant les onze années qui suivirent._

\--------------------

Thor abandonna son marteau et vint s'asseoir en face de Loki sur le lit. Le visage de son cadet était détendu et pour la première fois, l'évocation d'un souvenir ne le laissait pas envieux ou agressif. Il semblait aujourd'hui simplement et honnêtement nostalgique.

Après un long silence durant lequel Thor et Loki se dévisagèrent, l'aîné finit par baisser la tête pour émettre un petit rire.

« Sais-tu que parfois, lorsque tu me manquais trop, j'appelais moi-même l'orage ? » Déclara-t-il.

Ses doigts tripotant toujours son livre, le magicien ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je m'en suis douté presque immédiatement. Il m'avait semblé étrange que l'orage n'éclate que la nuit, ou lorsque nous ne nous étions presque pas vu de la journée, ou quand l'un de nous était triste, ou lors des anniversaires... » dénombra Loki.

« Je n'étais pas très subtil », pouffa Thor en faisant la grimace.

« Tu ne l'as jamais été. »

Le cœur de l'aîné se gonfla de joie. Le ton de son frère était joueur et il ne descella aucune note d'agressivité dans sa voix. Il entrevoyait enfin une lueur au cœur des ténèbres. Il avait eu raison de ne pas abandonner. Il y avait encore de l'espoir pour Loki et peut-être, pour eux...

Ils restèrent encore silencieux un instant, puis le magicien ne put empêcher à son amertume de poindre :

« Tu m'as mentit ce jour-là. »

Thor se redressa et le fixa, Loki voyant l'espoir qui régnait dans ses yeux perdre un peu de son éclat. Il savait que c'était cruel, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Même s'il se rendait bien compte que son frère gagnait du terrain, il ne pouvait le laisser gagner aussi facilement.

« A propos de quoi ? » S'enquit Thor en fronçant les sourcils.

Loki se racla la gorge, agacé que son aîné joue sans arrêt les abrutit pour le forcer à lui avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il se plia malgré tout au jeu et expliqua :

« Tu as dis que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal et pourtant, douze ans plus tard, tu me briserais, dans ce même lit. »

Thor fut alors incapable de le regarder dans les yeux, la honte et le regret venant ronger ses entrailles. Il regretterait à jamais ce qu'il avait fait à son frère.

Jamais il n'oublierait cette nuit...

« Je suis désolé. Pour tout », souffla-t-il piteusement.

Ce n'était qu'une lamentable excuse comparée à sa faute, mais que pouvait-il dire d'autre ?

Qu'il avait été le pire des imbéciles de l'avoir repoussé ? Qu'il avait cru agir pour son bien ?

Qu'il n'était alors qu'un enfant, terrorisé par cette réalité traumatisante, par cette vérité immorale mais indéniable... parce qu'il était amoureux de son frère ?

Thor savait qu'il avait détruit Loki, et que de lui remémorer la plus grande erreur de sa vie ne leur apporterait rien de bon.

Pas aujourd'hui du moins.

Il était trop tôt.

Ne levant pas les yeux, le prince héritier se leva donc et alla ramasser son marteau. Lorsqu'il posa sa main sur la poignée, persuadé d'avoir échoué une nouvelle fois, Thor perçut un murmure.

« Moi aussi je suis désolé... »

Faisant volte face, il vit que Loki lui tournait le dos, apparemment plongé dans sa lecture. Rien ne prouvait qu'il ait réellement prononcé ses paroles, si ce n'est son dos crispé. Thor ne put s'empêcher de sourire et lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, une étincelle supplémentaire brillait au fond de son regard.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki débutait tout juste son troisième mois de captivité et les choses avaient beaucoup évolué entre lui et son frère. Ce matin, Thor avait décidé de lui annoncer qu'il avait recommencé à parler de lui à leurs parents, les préparant lentement à son retour à Asgard. Il ne leur avait pas encore avoué que Loki était toujours en vie et qu'il le maintenait prisonnier pour avoir tenté de d'asservir Midgard, mais il faisait de plus en plus référence à son frère en leur présence, se demandant tout haut comment il aurait agit face à telles ou telles décisions qu'il prenait...

Frigga avait semblé étonné aux premiers abords par la mention de son fils déchu, pensant que Thor évitait sciemment de faire mention de lui car son souvenir lui était encore trop douloureux. Mais, plus elle voyait son aîné esquisser un léger sourire tendre lorsqu'il parlait de Loki, plus son instinct maternelle s'aiguisait. L'attitude de son fils cachait quelque chose et elle sentait qu'elle aurait bientôt des réponses à toutes ses questions. Quant à Odin, il avait tout d'abord refusé que Thor parle de Loki en sa présence, quittant la pièce dés qu'il prononçait son nom. Mais à présent, le roi ne fuyait plus. Il se contentait d'observer son héritier qui ramenait peu à peu le fantôme de Loki parmi eux en ne cessant de leur remémorer son souvenir.

Lorsque Thor raconta ses progrès à son cadet, il fut soudain surpris par la réaction virulente de son frère. Le foudroyant du regard, Loki se leva d'un bond du lit où ils étaient installés pour le dominer de toute sa taille.

« Ne fais pas mention de ton père de manière si désinvolte devant moi. Lui, tout autant que toi, est responsable de ma déchéance », rugit-il.

Cela faisait si longtemps que son frère ne s'était plus montré aussi acerbe, que Thor en resta figé de stupeur. Il pensait avoir fait de grands progrès afin de briser la cage de glace qui enfermait le cœur de Loki, mais il put constater qu'il lui restait encore du travail. Bien que sa colère contre Thor semblait s'être émoussée, sa rage contre leur père demeurait par contre toujours aussi vivace.

Le prince aîné se leva à son tour et fit un pas en direction de son frère, les sourcils froncés.

« Mais à quoi fais-tu donc allusion ? »

Thor sentait sa colère poindre. Odin avait peut-être beaucoup de défauts, mais il paraissait vraiment regretter son attitude envers Loki. Si seulement son frère lui laissait l'occasion de lui prouver que leur père l'aimait toujours tendrement, peut-être pourrait-il un jour imaginer une réconciliation. Mais Thor connaissait Loki par cœur et lorsqu'il était dans cet état, il était inutile de tenter de le raisonner. Mieux valait le laisser déverser son venin. Une fois la plaie assainie, il envisagerait de la panser.

« Ne joue pas les ignorants. Tu sais que c'est à cause du Père-de-toute-chose que nous en sommes là tout les deux, brisés et tentant de recoller les morceaux d'une relation vouée à l'échec. Tout est sa faute. Il nous a tué avec ses mensonges », rétorqua Loki, ses yeux exorbités par la haine.

Il était hors d'haleine, toute cette rage contenue qui explosait enfin l'épuisait. Thor le fixait dans les yeux, scrutant jusqu'à son âme et il dut baisser le regard. Tout son être à fleur de peau laissait s'écouler ses émotions les plus secrètes. Lorsqu'il était en colère, il avait du mal à contenir ses désirs conflictuels. Il était partagé entre son envie presque primale de frapper Thor et celle de lui arracher ses vêtements pour le prendre ici et maintenant. Mais il se contint, faisant un pas en arrière.

_Il ne gagnerait pas !_

Thor comprit enfin l'origine de la colère de son frère. Le plus grand mensonge de leur père lui avait également beaucoup coûté et il l'avait haït de lui avoir dissimulé la vérité.

« Nous ne sommes pas frère », souffla Thor d'une voix étonnement douce.

Loki ferma les yeux et laissa ces mots s'enrouler autour de lui comme une douce caresse. Prenant une grande inspiration, il déclara plus posément, les paupières toujours closes:

« Lorsque Odin m'a avoué la vérité sur mes origines, je lui en ai voulu. Pas uniquement parce que je me révélais ne pas être son fils, mais surtout par ce que tu n'étais pas mon frère. Je l'ai haïs car j'ai réalisé que ce mensonge était à l'origine de tout. Il a gâché ma vie, la notre, car si nous l'avions su avant, jamais tu ne te serais éloigné de moi... nous aurions été libres et toute cette colère, cette frustration, cette haine n'auraient jamais germé dans mon âme. Et le pire, c'est que je n'ai même pas éprouvé de soulagement en apprenant que nous n'avions rien fait de malsain, car le mal avait déjà été fait. Notre vie était déjà un champ de ruine. Quel gâchis... Ce mensonge qui était censé nous rapprocher n'a fait que nous éloigner un peu plus. Et je te hais de ne pas être mon frère, parce que je ne peux faire face à la véritable raison qui explique que tu sois ainsi encré dans ma chair..."

Loki se détourna et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Ça y est, il venait de l'avouer à haute voix. Mais cela n'arrangeait rien. Ils se trouvaient toujours dans une impasse. Il ne pouvait pardonner à Thor.

C'était impossible, pas après tant d'années.

_N'est-ce pas ?_

Préférant de pas se poser la question, trop effrayé par la réponse qui commençait à poindre en son âme, Loki fit volte face et attendit la réponse de Thor. Ce dernier semblait lutter pour dominer sa respiration.

« Père n'y est pour rien », déclara-t-il d'une voix posée où couvait malgré tout une vibration de colère.

Il semblait vouloir se persuader lui, tout autant que Loki.

« Nous avons engendré notre propre malheur. Il était bien plus aisé de nous battre que de faire face. »

Il avait raison et le magicien détestait arriver à la même conclusion que lui. Tout mettre sur le dos d'Odin était si facile…

Perdant son regard par-dessus l'épaule de Thor, Loki croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, le temps que cette vérité pénètre dans leur esprit.

« Nous aurions put être invincibles... tout les deux, rien n'aurait put se mettre sur notre route », souffla Loki, nostalgique.

« Nous pouvons toujours l'être », répondit Thor en faisant un pas en direction de son frère.

Le magicien leva un bras pour le forcer à garder ses distances, son regard sombre, blessé.

« Non », déclara-t-il en secouant la tête, baissant les yeux. « Car tu finirais par m'abandonner et tout basculerait à nouveau. »

Thor se passa une main rageuse dans les cheveux puis rugit avec véhémence, faisant les cent pas face à Loki:

« Si tu nous laissais une chance, tu verrais que jamais je ne referais la même erreur. J'en serais incapable. Loki, depuis que j'ai apprit que tu étais en vie, je n'ai eu de cesse te chercher, inlassablement. Tu m'as tellement manqué que parfois, j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. »

Le magicien sentit une langue de feu parcourir tout son être à l'entente de ses paroles et dut faire preuve d'une force de caractère impressionnante pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions. Il fallait qu'il change de sujet.

Immédiatement.

Sinon il commettrait l'irréparable.

Faisant les cent pas à son tour, il s'enquit, réellement curieux:

« Comment as-tu fait pour savoir que j'avais survécu ? »

Thor, déçu par l'apparent manque de réaction de son frère face à sa déclaration, sortit son médaillon en forme d'éclair de la cachette au creux de sa poitrine, puis répondit:

« Grâce à ça. »

\-------------------

_Thor ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Cela devenait un véritable problème, l'empêchant de s'adonner à ses devoirs princiers sans qu'il soit pris d'une violente envie de somnoler. Seulement, depuis quelques mois, il lui était impossible de dormir plus de quelques heures par nuit. Le Dieu du Tonnerre passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds et maugréa dans sa barbe alors qu'il faisait les cent pas autour de son lit vide. Il connaissait la raison de ses insomnies, seulement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour les stopper._

_Comment combattre le manque grandissant qu'il ressentait face à la perte de son frère ?_

_Impossible._

_Il avait même tenté de se saouler jusqu'à tomber dans les pommes, de prendre des herbes somnifères et de faire recourt à la magie, mais rien n'y faisait. Il finissait toujours par se réveiller en sueur au beau milieu d'un cauchemar où il voyait Loki basculer dans le néant, son regard empli de larmes et de regret le fixant inlassablement._

_Thor avait beau pleurer la disparition de son frère, il ne parvenait toujours pas à faire son deuil._

_Pour lui, malgré tout ce qui était arrivé, un monde sans Loki n'avait pas de sens. Il refusait de l'envisager. De plus, quelque chose au creux de sa poitrine lui soufflait que son frère était peut-être encore en vie, quelque part…_

_Après tout, malgré leurs recherches intensives, ils n'étaient jamais parvenus à retrouver son corps._

_Ainsi, Thor vivait quotidiennement dans l'espoir qu'un jour, Loki lui reviendrait et qu'il aurait enfin l'occasion de tenter d'arranger leur relation brisée._

_Seulement, de se sentir si seul, si inutile, le désarmait, lui ôtant jusqu'à l'envie de manger, de dormir, de vivre…_

_Loki…_

_Il voulait Loki !_

_Une poigne de fer enserrant sa poitrine, Thor se laissa retomber sur son lit, las._

_Dans la pénombre de la nuit, il lui était bien plus facile de faire face à ses démons. Rongé par le remord et le chagrin, le prince héritier repensait sans cesse à ses derniers instants en compagnie de son frère._

_Leur lutte, la colère, la jalousie, la douleur et cet irrépressible trouble qui avaient découlé de son regard et de ses mots acerbes. Thor ne pourrait jamais oublier._

_Il était la cause de la déchéance de Loki. Et pourtant il l'aimait, plus que tout._

_Dire qu'ils n'avaient jamais été frères… cela lui labourait les entrailles._

_Tout aurait put être si simple, si évident si leur père leur avait avoué la vérité plus tôt._

_Thor ne l'avait apprit qu'après la disparition de Loki et cela ne faisait que renforcer sa culpabilité._

_Alors qu'il ruminait ses sombres pensées, appelant le nom de son frère de toute son âme, le Dieu du Tonnerre se redressa soudain. La colère qu'il éprouvait contre Odin, lui-même, et Loki qui l'avait abandonné, fut telle que le ciel s'assombrit en un éclair et bientôt, l'orage gronda furieusement._

_Couvert de sueur et respirant difficilement, Thor tenta de contrôler ses émotions, seulement il n'y parvint pas. Se levant d'un bond, il saisit sa commode à bout de bras pour la lancer contre le mur où elle vint se briser. Les éclats de bois s'envolant dans tout les sens, une petite lueur attira soudain le regard de Thor._

_Tombé de l'un des tiroirs éclatés de son meuble, dont des débris jonchaient le sol, un petit bijou scintillant reposait dans un coin de la pièce. Se baissant, il s'en saisit, ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Il s'agissait de son médaillon en forme d'éclair, jumeau de celui qu'il avait offert à Loki lors de sa majorité. A l'époque où tout avait basculé…_

_Thor pensait l'avoir égaré depuis des années. Il avait cessé de le porter le jour où il avait ressentit les émotions de son cadet se déverser en lui au travers du bijou. La douleur et le chagrin avait été si intenses que le prince se souvenait l'avoir arraché de son cou pour le jeter au loin, ne supportant pas de ressentir l'anéantissement de Loki, dont il était le responsable. Il ne l'avait plus jamais porté depuis, ne se souvenant même pas de l'avoir dissimulé dans cette commode._

_Et voilà qu'après toutes ses années, il retrouvait le médaillon, alors même que Loki lui manquait plus que tout._

_C'était un signe… Il le savait !_

_Fixant le pendentif comme s'il était la preuve que son frère était toujours en vie quelque part, Thor sentit des petits picotements enflammer le coin de ses yeux. Alors qu'une unique larme roulait sur sa joue, le prince héritier serra le petit éclair de cristal au creux de sa paume et sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Restant prostré sur le sol pendant de longues minutes, ne pouvant plus bouger, il finit par se redresser pour passer le bijou autour de son cou. A peine le médaillon eut-il frôler sa poitrine, que Thor eut le souffle coupé. Comme si une soudaine vague brûlante venait l'engloutir, il retomba en arrière. Le lourd poids qui comprimait son cœur s'allégea tout à coup et il prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il venait de retrouver la faculté de respirer correctement après des mois d'apnée. Car au fond de lui, il le sentait. Cette certitude, émanant du pendentif, éveilla les cendres endormies qui couvaient dans sa poitrine._

_Loki était vivant !_

_Il pouvait percevoir sa présence en son sein, comme si une partie de lui vivait en Thor. L'aîné sentit les poumons de son cadet se remplir d'air et expirer, son sang bouillir dans ses veines, son cœur battre tout contre le sien._

_« Loki… » souffla-t-il, un sourire rayonnant éclairant son visage._

_Saisit d'une nouvelle motivation extraordinaire, Thor fit appel à son marteau et sortit en courant sur le balcon de sa chambre. Il avait l'impression de revivre. Levant les yeux au ciel, il observa les étoiles puis déclara:_

_« Où que tu sois Loki, je te trouverai. Je te le promet. »_

_\-----------------------------_

_Au même instant, aux confins de la galaxie, Loki fut violemment extirpé de sa transe magique. Ne prêtant pas la moindre attention aux exclamations de rage de son Maître, il sentit quelque chose enflammer son être. S'emparant de son médaillon qui transperçait presque sa poitrine d'une énergie prodigieuse, Loki fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il étincelait doucement. Cela faisait des années que les éclats d'étoiles ne lui avaient pas paru aussi vivants. Le souffle coupé, il leva ses yeux vers le ciel et murmura:_

_« Thor… »_

_Secouant la tête, refusant de penser à son frère à un moment pareil, Loki relâcha son médaillon et reprit sa transe. Seulement, malgré lui, le visage de Thor s'afficha dans les méandres de ses songes magiques. Un petit sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres, le magicien prit une grande inspiration et se concentra sur sa tâche._

_Thor le cherchait…_

\----------------------

« Je l'ai sentit », avoua Loki lorsque son frère eut finit de lui exposer son souvenir

Thor, qui fixait son pendentif en forme d'éclair, releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son cadet. Il sourit.

« Donne nous une chance, Loki. »

Son ton était si sincère, si suppliant, que le magicien sentit sa poitrine encaisser une nouvelle fissure. Thor ne s'abaissait jamais à implorer, il se montrait toujours fort et confiant. De le voir ainsi, ouvertement vulnérable, força Loki à baisser sa garde. Son frère désirait vraiment leur donner une seconde chance et il n'était plus certain de vouloir la lui refuser. Esquissant un geste en direction de Thor, le magicien se reprit au dernier moment, passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un instant puis, alors que leurs regards s'accrochèrent, Loki déclara:

« Mentir est comme une seconde nature pour moi et pourtant aujourd'hui... j'en ai assez des mensonges. »

Thor fut si agréablement surpris, qu'il laissa un sourire béat éclairer son visage. Loki dut réprimer un éclat de rire moqueur et évita de penser au fait qu'il venait de bafouer tout ce pourquoi il prétendait se battre. Car face à ce sourire, il oubliait toute sa rancœur.

« Bonsoir, mon frère », déclara Thor, quelques secondes plus tard.

Alors qu'il actionnait la porte d'entrée, Loki l'interpella, mais quand son frère se retourna, il n'osa pas franchir le pas.

« Bonsoir », se contenta-t-il de dire.

Avec un petit sourire, Thor le laissa seul et le magicien dut fermer les yeux pour tenter de contenir le trouble qui l'envahissait.

Son frère était entrain de gagner…et le pire était qu'il n'était plus certain de vouloir le combattre.


	5. Chapter 5

Un autre mois passa et Loki dut se montrer plus fort que jamais. Plus lui et son frère se rapprochaient, plus il était difficile au magicien de feindre le dédain ou même d'éprouver de la colère. Il aimait la présence quotidienne de Thor à ses côtés et s'il n'avait pas été captif, il aurait put rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il tentait toujours de lutter, mais ne cessait d'échouer. Il accueillait à présent son aîné avec cordialité et ils discutaient volontiers ensemble de tout et de rien, mais de plus en plus souvent de ce qui avait été la vraie cause de sa déchéance...

La haine latente qui avait imprégné l'atmosphère lors de leurs précédentes rencontres n'était plus. Elle avait été remplacé par quelque chose de plus doux, mais de bien plus dangereux et effrayant encore.

Loki n'avait jamais pu oublier ce qu'il ressentait pour Thor, il s'était contenté de taire ses sentiments et de les remplacer par des émotions plus viles et destructrices. Seulement, à présent que la rage l'abandonnait, ses anciens démons revenaient sans cesse le tourmenter. Sans arrêt, il revivait cette nuit, celle de sa majorité, celle de la perte de son innocence, celle où il s'était livré corps et âme et où son cœur avait été irrémédiablement brisé.

Ce matin là ne fut pas différent. Lorsque Thor entra et le salua d'un sourire aussi éblouissant que le soleil, Loki sentit le médaillon au creux de sa poitrine brûler. Une suite d'images s'emparèrent de son esprit : un regard... une caresse... un baiser... et l'explosion de ce qui n'aurait jamais du être révélé.

Alors que son aîné s'installait près de lui, le magicien se souvint.

\------------------------

_Thor et Loki chancelaient dans le couloir menant à l'une de leur chambre, ils ne savaient plus trop. Dans l'état d'ébriété où ils étaient, c'était presque un miracle qu'ils tiennent encore debout. C'était la nuit du troisième jour de fête consécutive en l'honneur de la majorité de Loki et cette soirée avait été la plus mémorable de toutes. La plupart des convives les plus âgés étaient déjà partit se coucher, dont le Roi et la Reine, laissant aux plus jeunes invités l'honneur de continuer la fête. A cet instant précis, le seul encore debout dans la salle de réception était Volstagg, qu'ils entendaient encore chanter à tue-tête. Les autres avaient lamentablement échoués sur les tables ou autres chaises longues, devant cuver leur vin pendant quelques heures avant de pouvoir trouver le courage de se lever pour regagner leurs appartements situés dans l'aile des visiteurs._

_« Bon anniversaire mon frère », s'écria Thor, s'effondrant à moitié sur Loki pour lui poser un baiser bruyant sur la joue._

_« Tu me l'as déjà répété une bonne cinquantaine de fois, mais merci encore », fit remarquer le cadet. Malgré la taille et le poids supérieur de son frère, le plus jeune le soutint sans mal jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la porte de sa chambre._

_« Je vais t'aider à entrer, sâoulard », plaisanta Loki, provoquant un gloussement de la part de Thor qui fut communicatif. Riant comme deux imbéciles, ils passèrent le battant tant bien que mal, se portant l'un l'autre pour se tenir debout._

_Ses sens alanguis par l'alcool, le cadet sentit malgré tout un délicieux chatouillis parcourir sa peau au contact du bras de Thor qui entourait sa taille pour le serrer fermement contre son flanc._

_« Tu es trop bon », déclara l'aîné en se laissant tomber sur son lit avec la délicatesse d'un cheval balourd. Il emporta Loki dans sa chute, sa main semblant refuser de le lâcher. Atterrissant de tout son long sur Thor, le prince cadet fut soudain envahit par l'odeur suave de miel chaud qui caractérisait son frère. La respirant à plein poumon, une violente décharge brûlante descendit le long de son corps, le plongeant encore plus profondément dans son délire euphorique. L'alcool sembla soudain refluer de son esprit, le laissant davantage maître de lui-même, mais ce fut uniquement pour qu'il se retrouve nez à nez avec le visage de Thor. Ce dernier le dévisageait d'une manière presque affamée, ses pupilles claires devenues noires tant elles étaient dilatées. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Loki dut faire preuve d'un effort déchirant pour ne pas succomber au sombre désir qui courait sous sa peau._

_Se redressant vivement, il s'assit à côté de Thor, dissimulant son visage entre ses mains pour tenter de reprendre contenance. Baissant les yeux, il vit que son médaillon en forme d'étoile brillait d'une lueur presque aveuglante._

_Cela ne pouvait pas se reproduire !_

_Depuis quelques jours, il était devenu incapable de contrôler la moindre de ses pulsions envers Thor. Durant des années, Loki avait combattu ce sentiment, ce désir immoral et dangereux qu'il éprouvait envers son frère. Il savait que c'était mal, totalement aberrant, seulement, ces émotions bouleversantes ne l'avaient jamais quittées. Il ne se souvenait pas de quand cela avait commencé... Sûrement à l'adolescence, alors que Thor et lui avaient prit l'étrange habitude de dormir ensemble les nuits d'orage. Loki ne pouvait se remémorer une époque où il n'avait pas aimé Thor de cette manière tout sauf fraternelle._

_Parce qu'un frère normal n'était pas censé rêver de son aîné, nu dans ses bras, gémissant sous ses caresses, répondant à ses baisers... Non ?_

_Dans une relation ordinaire, deux personnes de la même famille ne se regardaient pas avec cette ferveur, ils ne frissonnaient pas au moindre contact, leurs cœurs n'avaient pas l'impression d'exploser d'aise à chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble... Si ?_

_Loki sortit de ses pensées tortueuses lorsque Thor se redressa à son tour._

_Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils s'évitaient du regard._

_Thor, ayant soudain dessaoulé, avait du mal à respirer. Son rythme cardiaque atteignait des records. Il ne savait plus ni quoi penser, ni quoi dire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Loki était là, dans son lit et que cette idée le hantait. Serrant son médaillon en forme d'éclair dans sa main, il frissonna au contact du cristal brûlant._

_Le silence fut bientôt trop pesant. Loki fit l'erreur de lever les yeux en direction de son frère. Ses prunelles étaient telles deux émeraudes en fusion, enivrantes et magnifiques._

_Thor devait y résister._

_Se levant vivement du lit pour échapper aux images délicieusement immorales qui assaillaient son esprit, l'aîné tourna le dos à son cadet. Il fallait qu'il quitte cette chambre, immédiatement, sinon tout basculerait. Il le sentait aux tréfonds de son âme. Il succomberait. Or, Thor refusait de pervertir Loki de la sorte._

_« Je ferais mieux de partir. Bonne nuit, mon frère », se hâte-t-il de déclarer._

_Sans se retourner, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide en direction de la porte. Malgré le fait qu'il tenta de porter son attention sur tout, sauf sur celui qu'il abandonnait derrière lui, Thor l'entendit malgré tout se lever du lit._

_« C'est ta chambre... » rappela Loki dans un murmure._

_Thor ferma les yeux, combattant cette partie de lui-même qui l'envahissait de plus en plus._

_Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger pendant quelques instants. L'aîné avait sa main tendue vers la poignée de la porte, mais semblait incapable de se décider à l'ouvrir. Et toute son obstination vola en éclat lorsque Loki déclara d'une voix suppliante :_

_« Reste. »_

_Thor fit volte face et s'adossa contre le battant, fixant son frère avec un mélange de douleur et de désespoir._

_« Je ne peux pas. »_

_Il baissa la tête. Loki, une vague de violente frustration l'envahissant, fit un pas dans sa direction. Levant le bras, Thor intima son frère à s'arrêter. Le visage sombre, le plus jeune obéit, tremblant de la tête aux pieds._

_« Thor... reste... », souffla-t-il avec une difficulté évidente._

_Loki semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il sentait la magie crépiter le long de son corps, faisant ressortir le désir brut qui mordait sa chair. Il avait envie de Thor. Il aurait été capable de tout détruire sur son passage rien que pour pourvoir l'atteindre._

_Thor finit par lever les yeux vers lui. Son regard était désespéré, ses pupilles complètement dilatées. Il semblait en colère, contre Loki qui le tentait ainsi, mais surtout contre lui-même, parce qu'il ne pouvait lutter plus longtemps._

_Le prince cadet fixa longuement son aîné, attendant sa réponse le cœur battant. Finalement, au terme de quelques secondes qui lui parurent durer une éternité, il fit un pas en avant._

_Un seul regard suffit. Loki put y lire le même désir, la même soif irrépressible qui labouraient ses entrailles. Lorsque Thor fut à sa porté, Loki le saisit par le col de sa tunique pour l'attirer contre lui. Une fois que leurs corps entrèrent en contact, ils perdirent le peu de raison qui leur restait. Les émotions à vifs, tout leur être vibra jusqu'au plus profond de leur chair, à fleur de peau. Leur soif l'un de l'autre était comme une tempête qui emporta tout sur son passage : inébranlable, incontrôlable, rien ne pouvant arrêter sa course. Ils se laissèrent prendre pour cible, ils ne pouvaient pas lui échapper. Alors, Thor et Loki furent engloutis par cet amour insensé, laissant enfin éclater au grand jour ce désir tapis en eux depuis trop longtemps. Ils voulaient ne faire plus qu'un, ayant l'impression de n'avoir fait de vivoter dans l'attente de cet instant où leurs corps se rencontraient, unissant leur âme autrefois orpheline et qui venait enfin de trouver leur égale._

_Le cadet eut l'impression de se consumer sous les yeux couleur tempête de Thor._

_« Loki…», souffla-t-il, passant ses bras autour de la taille frêle de son frère afin de l'enlacer fiévreusement. Ils avaient l'impression que quelque chose crépitait en eux, proche de l'explosion. Le compte à rebours était en marche et ils ne pouvaient plus reculer à présent._

_Il était trop tard pour eux..._

_La dernière barrière fut franchie à l'instant même où Thor se pencha sur Loki pour unir leurs lèvres. Ce contact charnel qui leur avait toujours été interdit par la moral leur apparut comme évident. C'était le plus délicieux de tous. Meilleur que le plus velouté des vins, plus enivrant que la plus forte des bières. Ils s'y abandonnèrent corps et âmes. Une simple caresse de lèvres presque chaste laissa place à une fervente passion. Ouvrant la bouche, Loki accueillit la langue avide de Thor, venant la caresser à l'aide de la sienne. Un frisson remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le cadet passa ses bras autour du coup de son aîné. Ainsi, ils étaient à la même hauteur et Thor inclina la tête pour accentuer leur union. Leurs lèvres se dévoraient à présent avec envie, liant leurs souffles erratiques et leurs langues batailleuses. Lorsque Loki s'éloigna à instant pour reprendre sa respiration, Thor en profita pour enfouir son visage dans son cou et y déposer une suite de baisers. Le chatouillis de sa barbe contre sa gorge le fit rire et Loki réalisa alors qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi pleinement heureux. Lorsque Thor l'embrassa à nouveau, il devina ce même sourire euphorique sur les lèvres de son frère. Mais très vite, la joie fit place à quelque chose d'urgent et de brûlant. Ils avaient besoin de plus. Thor eut soudain la vision de Loki, nu et gémissant entre ses bras. Cela fit vibrer tout son être. Saisissant son cadet par la taille, il le souleva de terre, le portant presque. Poussant une petite plainte indignée, muselée par la bouche de Thor, Loki se laissa finalement faire. Ils tombèrent tout deux à la renverse sur le lit. Tout s'accéléra lorsque le cadet passa ses mains sous la tunique de son aîné, ses paumes remontant le long de son dos jusqu'à ses omoplates, griffant sa peau nue. Rejetant la tête en arrière pour pousser un long gémissement, Thor plongea ensuite dans le creux du cou de Loki, accentuant par la même occasion la caresse de leur deux bas ventre douloureusement tendus._

_Le plus jeune dut se mordre violemment la lèvre pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Mais il perdit toute notion de raison lorsque Thor commença à rouler des hanches. Se bâillonnant à l'aide de baisers passionnés, ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, Loki écartant les jambes pour accentuer la friction délicieuse de leur entrejambe. Dans un geste frénétique, Thor ôta la tunique sombre de son frère pour la rejeter au loin et venir parsemer son torse de baisers. Perdant ses longues mains entre les mèches blondes de son aîné, Loki le laissa déguster sa peau pâle jusqu'à ce que sa bouche se referme autour d'un de ses tétons bruns. Sa langue et ses dents jouèrent impunément avec la petite boule de chair qui pointait sous ses caresses. Thor sentait son frère trembler sous lui, tout son corps se cambrant de plaisir alors que ses mains parcouraient chaque parcelle de cette peau offerte. Lorsqu'il abandonna son mamelon maltraité afin de s'occuper de l'autre, Loki en profita pour saisir Thor par les cheveux et l'attirer à son visage. Lui volant un baiser, il souffla :_

_« A mon tour. »_

_Liant les gestes à la parole, il passa un doigt sous la ceinture de son frère._

_« Pas encore », se plaignit Thor. « Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. »_

_Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire puis rétorqua avec une moue boudeuse :_

_« Tu portes trop de vêtement, c'est injuste. »_

_Se redressant, à genoux entre les jambes de son cadet, Thor fit passer sa tunique au-dessus de sa tête pendant que Loki retirait sa ceinture. Non retenu par la bande de cuir, son pantalon lui retomba très bas sur les hanches. Prenant une position assise, le cadet passa ses mains sur le torse nu de Thor, appréciant de sentir les muscles pulser sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Son aîné le regarda faire, fasciné par la manière dont il le dévorait des yeux, caressant sa peau avec vénération. Alors que Loki levait la tête, quémandant un baiser, Thor le lui accorda et finit de se déshabiller. Lorsque sa peau nue entra en contact avec celle de son frère, l'ambiance bascula à nouveau, la tendresse s'alourdissant pour se transformer en un désir presque animal. Leurs lèvres ne caressaient plus, elles mordaient et ils adorèrent sentir la chair de l'autre rouler sur leur langue affamée. Ils basculèrent à nouveau sur le matelas, Loki donnant un violent coup de rein afin d'atterrir au-dessus de Thor. Pour une fois, l'aîné ne se plaignit pas d'être ainsi dominé, surtout lorsque son frère s'attaqua à sa nuque et descendit progressivement le long de son torse, traçant des arabesques imaginaires du bout de sa langue. Seulement, lorsque Loki arriva à la limite de son bas ventre et qu'il ne stoppa pas sa course, une alarme retentit dans la tête de Thor. Se redressant sur les coudes, il jeta un regard presque affolé à son frère. Ce dernier, ses pupilles couleur émeraude le narguant par-dessous ses longs cils bruns, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, souffla doucement sur l'entrejambe brûlante de Thor._

_« Loki, tu n'es pas obligé...» souffla-t-il entre deux gémissements._

_Mais son cadet le fit définitivement taire lorsqu'il le prit sans la moindre hésitation dans sa bouche. Thor ne fut plus capable de prononcer autre chose que des plaintes inarticulées. De son côté, Loki dégusta le membre enflée de son frère comme une friandise. Il commença par de petits coups de langues, puis, encouragé par les soupirs extatiques de Thor, il approfondit ses caresses, alternant les succions entre force et douceur._

_Proche de l'explosion, une infinie chaleur se répandant dans tout son corps, l'aîné relâcha le drap qu'il serrait pour se saisir des longs cheveux bruns de Loki et le forcer à s'arrêter. Revenant s'allonger de tout son long sur le corps frémissant de Thor, le cadet susurra :_

_« Fais moi l'amour. »_

_Il ponctua sa déclaration d'un léger coup de rein qui prouva en effet à Thor combien il le désirait. Ce geste provoquant la friction de leurs deux membres palpitants, Loki et son frère laissèrent échapper un gémissement._

_La tête de Thor tournait, il ne savait si cela était dut à l'alcool où à l'ivresse de ses sens provoquées par la proximité de Loki. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne put qu'abdiquer. Bien qu'il ne l'ai encore jamais pratiqué, Thor n'était pas non plus ignare sur le sujet de l'amour physique entre hommes. Certaines de ses connaissances s'y étaient déjà adonnées, s'en vantant ouvertement et dans les détails lors de soirées trop arrosées. Suivant son instinct et ce qu'il était capable de se remémorer, son esprit intoxiqué par la boisson et le désir, Thor acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Loki l'embrassa, lui prouvant qu'il lui accordait toute sa confiance._

_« Retourne toi », souffla-t-il à son cadet qui obéit rapidement. De le voir allongé ainsi sur les draps sombres, sa peau couleur crème et humide de sueur brillant légèrement à la lueur des torches enflammées, lui donna l'eau à la bouche. La tête reposée sur le côté, ses cheveux bruns étalés sur l'oreiller, Loki avait les yeux à demi fermé, attendant que son frère ravisse son corps de la plus délicieuse des manières. Se plaçant à quatre patte au-dessus de son cadet, ses genoux et ses mains de part et d'autre de son corps frémissant, Thor se pencha en avant. Ses lèvres se posèrent alors sur la peau sensible de la nuque de Loki, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise. Prenant bien soin d'embrasser et de caresser la moindre parcelle de cette contrée charnelle qui s'étendait sous lui, le prince aîné darda sa langue hors de sa bouche, descendant doucement le long de la colonne vertébrale de Loki, cajolant chacune de ses vertèbres au fil de son voyage. Lorsqu'il arriva au sommet de sa chute de hanche, Thor se stoppa un instant. Les gémissants de son frère passèrent d'extatique à rageur. L'aîné sourit. Il aimait plus que tout sentir la frustration et le désir grandissant de Loki, surtout lorsqu'il était la cause de ses tourments. Le plus jeune, esclave des caresses de son frère, serrait les draps au point de presque les déchirer. Il voulait plus..._

_« Thor ! » rugit-il alors que son aîné se contentait de souffler sur la chair ardente de ses fesses rebondies._

_Laissant échapper un petit rire, il cessa de taquiner son cadet en déclarant :_

_« Surélève toi sur les genoux. »_

_Encore une fois, Loki obéit, frissonnant à l'idée de se retrouver ainsi dévoilé sous le regard inquisiteur de son frère. Mais lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Thor glisser entre ses deux fesses charnues pour frôler son intimité, il oublia tout, se contentant de gémir, son dos se cambrant encore davantage. Le prince aîné prépara son cadet tendrement et avec application, le détendant à l'aide de sa bouche joueuse et de ses doigts curieux. Enfin, quand la respiration de Loki devint trop laborieuse, Thor se redressa puis annonça d'une voix tremblante:_

_« Remet toi sur le dos... je veux te voir. »_

_Son cadet y parvint, non sans quelques difficultés, le désir ayant alanguit ses muscles. Afin, lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Thor, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres, Loki déclara avec ferveur :_

_« Prend moi ! »_

_Son entrejambe palpitant désespérément, l'aîné ne fut que trop heureux d'obéir. Remontant les jambes de son frère jusqu'à ce que ses genoux frôlent ses flancs pour ne pas trop le blesser, Thor s'allongea de tout son long sur le corps de Loki. Le contact de leur peau nue et recouverte de sueur leur coupa le souffle. Ils se fixèrent un instant, aimait ces petits éclats qui brillaient dans les yeux de l'autre avec vénération. Puis, alors que leurs lèvres s'unirent pour que leurs langues impatientes entament une nouvelle valse fougueuse, Thor se positionna puis pénétra l'intimité de Loki d'un insidieux coup de rein. La douleur lui fendit le crâne, mais il tint bon. Pour se venger, il saisit la lèvre inférieure de son aîné entre ses dents pour le mordre jusqu'au sang. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, pendant quelques secondes, Thor donnant à Loki le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en lui, ce dernier léchant consciencieusement les ultimes gouttes de liquide écarlate qui s'échappaient de la lèvre meurtrie de son frère. Puis, l'aîné mit fin à ce manège en entamant un langoureux roulement de hanche. La douleur était toujours présente, mais plus diffuse, accompagnée d'un plaisir si intense que Loki laissa échapper un véritable cri de surprise. A partir de cet instant, Thor ne cessa d'aller et venir en lui, leur sang bouillonnant dans leurs veines, leurs membres s'enlaçant au point de devenir indissociable les uns des autres, leurs lèvres s'épousant pour partager un dialogue sensuel de soupirs et de paroles inarticulées. Loki encra ses ongles dans le dos de son frère, dessinant de longues estafilades le long de ses muscles qu'il sentait rouler sous sa peau. Ce n'était pas tendre, ce n'était pas doux, c'était essentiel, profond, primal. A chaque coup de rein, Thor pourfendait son corps jusqu'à scinder son âme. Loki perdait tout notion de réalité sous ses assauts et il fut comme éjecté de lui-même, se voyant esclave de chacun de ces gestes, tout son être s'encrant au sien et quémandant toujours plus de force, plus de chaleur, plus de contact. Thor était un brasier qui le consumait et Loki embrassait sa morsure avec le plus intense des plaisirs. Il plongeait en lui, dérobaient ses pensées, y déposaient les siennes. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, Thor s'était emparé de lui pour s'approprier jusqu'à son souffle. Et telles deux entités inextricables, ils brûlaient. Ensemble._

\------------------------

Loki secoua la tête pour chasser les souvenirs de cette nuit terrible et torride de son esprit. Il pouvait presque sentir à nouveau le poids de Thor sur lui, la délicieuse morsure de son membre pénétrant son intimité, le goût de sa sueur et de son sang sur sa langue, le son de ses gémissements, la chaleur de sa peau incandescente...

Forcé de se redresser pour dissimuler les effets que ces souvenirs produisaient sur lui, Loki se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il se remémorait malgré lui leur délivrance. Thor avait atteint l'apogée de la jouissance quelques secondes avant lui, étranglant son cri dans un baiser. De son côté, il s'était répandu entre leurs deux ventres sans même que son frère n'ait à le toucher, la simple friction de leurs corps suffisant à lui faire perdre la tête. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps cela dura... quelques minutes, des heures... Tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir, ce fut que lorsqu'il avait reprit ses esprits, l'aube pointait. Thor s'était retiré de son intimité, effondré sur lui et Loki le serrait dans ses bras. Essoufflés, couverts de sueur et de semence, ils n'avaient eu ni le courage ni l'envie de bouger. Il se souvenait du pur bonheur qui avait courut le long de son être lorsqu'il avait réalisé que tout ceci avait été réel. Thor était bel et bien dans ses bras. Loki se remémorait le regard et le sourire qu'ils avaient échangé. Et pendant un instant, lui et Thor avaient été les deux hommes les plus heureux de l'univers.

Mais ensuite, tout avait basculé.

Lorsque le soleil avait commencé à les éblouir, Thor s'était soudain redressé et avait fixé le lit, Loki, et les innombrables preuves de ce qu'ils avaient fait, avec une horreur grandissante. Le plus jeune avait immédiatement comprit que son frère commençait tout juste à réaliser...

Il voyait presque les mots : inceste, immoral, dépravé et honteux s'encrer dans son esprit.

Il s'était alors levé à son tour et avait voulut serrer Thor dans ses bras pour ôter ces idées de son crâne, pour le forcer à rester avec lui. Mais Loki avait comprit que tout était déjà trop tard lorsque son frère l'avait violemment repoussé. Il était tombé en arrière, s'était violemment cogné la tête par terre et avait perdu connaissance. Lorsqu'il s'était éveillé, le jeune prince s'était retrouvé dans le lit. Les draps avaient été changé et on l'avait habillé.

_Thor..._

Loki ne l'avait pas revu de la journée. Il avait apprit par Fandral que son frère était partit chassé avec Sif.

Il l'avait rejeté. Il avait fuit.

Malade de colère, de rage et de tristesse, il se souvint avoir passé la reste des festivités enfermé dans sa chambre, a serrer l'oreiller portant l'odeur de Thor contre lui. Ses parents s'étaient inquiétés, mais Loki avait refusé de leur avouer ce qui le tourmentait. Pendant des jours et des jours, il avait refusé de manger et vomit tout ce qu'on lui proposait jusqu'à l'épuisement. Loki savait qu'à un moment, il avait faillit mourir. Mais tout cela n'avait eut aucune importance pour lui. Toute cette période de sa vie ne représentait plus qu'un grand flou sombre. Et tout ce qui comptait était que Thor l'avait rejeté. Il l'avait abandonné.

A partir de ce jour, rien ne fut plus pareil entre eux. Ils s'évitèrent quotidiennement, reculant furieusement à chaque fois qu'ils se frôlèrent, passant des nuits sans dormir lorsque la douleur de cette séparation devenait trop insupportable. Ils s'étaient ainsi entretués à petit feu. Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de cette nuit et pendant presque un an, ils se parlèrent à peine.

Et puis, le temps avait passé et même si le désir et la douleur avaient perduré, la nature avait reprit ses droits. Ils étaient frères, ils s'aimaient, ils se haïssaient...

Leur relation redevint plus complice et ils se surprirent à partager des moments d'une intense camaraderie... seulement jamais ils ne purent oublier.

En apparence, ils étaient redevenus ces frères adorés.

Mais au fond d'eux, rien n'était réglé et ils souffraient toujours.

Loki s'était alors plongé corps et âme dans la pratique de la magie, rongé par la frustration, la tristesse et la colère qu'il éprouvait, alors que Thor s'était construisit une armure d'arrogance et de dédain. Au sommet de son piédestal, il s'était efforcé de ne rien voir, de ne rien entendre et de museler jusqu'à son propre cœur.

Et ainsi ils avaient vivoté, l'un devenant un prince imbécile aveuglé par la guerre et l'autre se transformant en ombre, se repaissant des ténèbres et de la vengeance envers celui qui l'avait détruit.

Ils se retrouvaient à présent face à face. Et le plus terrible était qu'ils n'avaient jamais été frères. La source de leur déchéance n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Mais il était trop tard...

« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour nous », déclara Thor, ayant suivit le cheminement des pensées de Loki à travers son regard.

Le magicien détourna la tête, épuisé de sans arrêt revivre cette nuit. L'aîné devina son accablement car, au lieu de parler où de l'assommer de questions comme il le faisait habituellement, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Sursautant, Loki le dévisagea mais ne descella rien d'autre qu'une honnête tendresse dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Las, le magicien se laissa aller et Thor sourit. Sa tête reposant sur le torse puissant de celui qui ne cessait de le tourmenter, le cadet ferma les yeux, apaisé par la main qui voyageait entre ses mèches noires. Se laissant lentement retomber en arrière pour s'allonger sur le lit, Thor emporta Loki avec lui, le serrant fermement entre ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était endormit et le pendentif en forme d'éclair de l'aîné scintillait de mille feux. Le cœur battant la chamade, il dut contenir les émotions qui déferlaient dans tout son être au contact du corps de Loki à moitié allongé sur le sien. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue et il se contenta de souffler :

« Je t'aime ».

Il posa ses lèvres sur le front du magicien endormi. S'installant plus confortablement contre son cadet, Thor ferma à son tour les yeux. Avant qu'il ne plonge dans les limbes du sommeil, il sentit une des mains de Loki se glisser sous sa tunique pour venir se refermer autour de son médaillon. Puis, il s'endormit totalement, un sourire aux lèvres.


	6. Chapter 6

Thor se réveilla un matin en sachant que cette journée serait différente. Cela faisait tout juste six mois qu'il avait ramené Loki à Asgard et que ce dernier était prisonnier de la "Maison des Soupirs". Ces dernières semaines, il n'y avait eu aucune amélioration apparente dans leur relation. Ils semblaient tout deux comme bloqués face à une impasse. Thor savait que Loki lui avait pardonné leur passé trouble, seulement, là où il s'était attendu à un retour de leur complicité, son frère semblait au contraire particulièrement mal alaise en sa présence.

Depuis cette nuit qu'ils avaient passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Loki s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Thor avouait presque préféré l'époque où ils passaient leur journée à se disputer. Là au moins, il savait comment réagir. Face à ce mutisme dénué de colère et de haine, il ne devinait quoi faire.

C'était positivement frustrant!

Il avait tout essayé: souvenirs, douceur, provocation, colère… Mais rien n'avait fait réagir Loki ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu. Il se contentait de le fixer d'un regard triste, vide, comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées et que plus rien ne comptait dans ce monde. Ne comprenait-il donc pas ce que cette réalité lui offrait ? Ne désirait-il vraiment pas avoir une autre chance auprès de Thor ? Préférait-il rester prostré dans la nostalgie de leur sombre passé ?

Aujourd'hui, Thor avait pris la décision de lui lancer un ultimatum. Il était temps que Loki retrouve son libre arbitre. Le prince héritier espérait simplement que son frère ferait le bon choix… Il lui avait tout donné et ils étaient arrivés à la croisée des chemins. Soit Loki continuait sa vie à ses côtés, soit il prenait sa propre route. Thor ne l'arrêterait pas dans ce cas.

Il était temps…

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de son frère ce matin-là, il était installé à son bureau entrain de lire. Cela aussi avait changé depuis qu'ils s'étaient endormis ensemble, il y a un mois de cela. Au lieu de prendre place sur son lit où il invitait toujours Thor en temps normal, Loki évitait à présent sa couche comme si elle était dangereuse. Il se contentait donc le plus souvent de rester assis à son bureau, regardant son aîné faire les cents pas devant lui. Loki tourna la tête en direction de Thor et fronça soudain les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas refermé la porte à clé. Quelque chose sembla soudain s'éveiller dans son regard. Le prince héritier sut alors qu'il avait eu raison. Un électrochoc était l'unique chose qui pourrait forcer son frère à sortir de sa torpeur.

"Bonjour", déclara-t-il donc en allant s'asseoir sur le lit de Loki, un sourire résigné aux lèvres.

Le magicien battit plusieurs fois des paupières, ses yeux passant de la porte à Thor, puis il poussa un profond soupir. C'était comme si un poids énorme venait de s'envoler de sa poitrine. Se redressant sur sa chaise, il fit face à son frère, le regard enfin clair :

"Tu as enfin compris, on dirait", souffla-t-il, le spectre d'un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

L'aîné sursauta presque à l'entente de sa voix. Son mutisme l'avait rendu rauque et éraillée, provoquant un vif frisson de désir qui se propagea le long de la colonne vertébrale de Thor. Reprenant contenance, le prince héritier émit un petit rire.

"Tu devrais pourtant savoir que je ne suis pas très vif d'esprit."

Ce trait de sarcasme redonna un semblant de couleur aux joues creuses de Loki.

Après quelques secondes d'un lourd silence, le magicien fit un geste du menton en direction de la porte, puis s'enquit:

"Qu'est ce que cela signifie exactement ?"

Une foule d'interrogations se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais il les mit toutes de côtés quand Thor se leva pour venir à sa rencontre. Le cœur battant, Loki le vit s'arrêter à quelques pas de lui, leurs regards ne se quittant pas une seconde. Le cadet craignait plus que tout la proximité de son frère depuis qu'il s'était endormi dans ses bras. A son contact, il perdait toute notion de raison et ne pouvait plus contrôler ses émotions. Tout ce qu'il désirait lorsque son aîné ne faisait que le frôler, c'était de le saisir par le col pour l'attirer dans un baiser dévastateur. Seulement, l'intensité de ses sentiments effrayait profondément Loki. Il avait pardonné à Thor, mais pourrait-il un jour lui accorder toute sa confiance ?

Les yeux ombrageux de son frère lui coupant le souffle, Loki dut se tenir au dossier de sa chaise pour ne pas basculer. Il sentait que quelque chose de primordial se jouait à cet instant précis. L'heure était grave. Posant ses deux mains sur celles de son cadet dont les jointures étaient blanches, Thor déclara:

" Nous savons tout deux que tout cela a commencé par une guerre entre toi et moi : une guerre d'ego, de dominance, de jalousie, de haine, mais surtout une guerre contre nous même et cet amour... un amour si fort qu'il nous a consumé. Il nous consume encore et le fera jusqu'à ce que l'on rende les armes contre lui. Et en même temps, nous avons peur de dire adieu à ce combat car il domine notre existence depuis si longtemps que de vivre sans lui serait un déchirement. Là question est donc là Loki : es-tu assez courageux pour le laisser gagner ? Parce que moi, je le suis. Je te laisse donc le choix : soit tu restes et tu nous laisses une chance de voir ce que cet amour peut construire au lieu de détruire, soit tu pars, mais sache que si tu continues cette guerre insensée, tu n'auras plus d'opposant hormis toi-même. Je rends les armes. Je t'aime Loki et je ne pourrais jamais cesser de t'aimer, mais si tu pars, alors je ferais tout pour t'oublier. Tu ne seras plus rien pour moi."

Loki était resté figé tout le long du monologue de Thor, hypnotisé par l'intensité de son regard. Sa voix avait tant vibré d'émotion lorsqu'il lui enfin avoué tout haut qu'il l'aimait, que Loki avait manqué de s'étouffer. Prenant une grande inspiration, le magicien réalisa qu'il avait retenu son souffle pendant de trop longues secondes. Une étincelle de provocation ralluma les cendres ronflantes qui reposaient au sein de sa poitrine. Loki se sentit soudain régénéré, comme s'il se réveillait d'un lourd sommeil. Son arrogance affirmée reprenant de sa superbe, il déclara:

"Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous sommes condamnés à nous haïr et nous aimer pour l'éternité, alors tu ne pourras jamais m'oublier... jamais. Je suis encré dans ta chair."

Thor reçu sa réponse comme la morsure d'un fouet enflammé au creux de ses entrailles. Il n'était plus sur de rien à présent. Avec le regard provocateur que son frère posait sur lui et connaissant son esprit de contradiction, il pouvait tout aussi bien le voir partir la tête haute, que lui sauter dans les bras. L'aîné des princes était perdu, seulement, il venait de franchir le point de non retour. Il n'avait plus d'autres choix que se plier à la décision de Loki.

"Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, mais prendras-tu le risque de me perdre pour l'éternité ? Car il n'y aura aucun retour en arrière possible", affirma Thor en dernier recours.

Ils échangèrent des regards désarmant. Il y transparut tant d'émotions qu'ils ne surent plus quoi ressentir. L'aîné vit un éclat de peur briller dans les yeux émeraude de Loki, suivit par de la douleur, du doute, une joie presque jouissive et enfin une sombre détermination. A présent, son regard était tout simplement froid et Thor sentit tout son être se glacer de stupeur.

Il avait joué, parié et il avait perdu.

Loki ne pourrait jamais lui faire assez confiance pour leur donner une seconde chance. Son nouvel échec le frappa comme un coup de son propre marteau en pleine poitrine. Son souffle coupé, Thor vit son cadet se lever de sa chaise avec majesté, le défiant du regard. Une douleur aveuglante enserrant son cœur, le prince héritier sentit de brûlantes larmes envahir ses yeux. Seulement, il ravala ses sanglots. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Encore une fois, Loki le repoussait et s'était entièrement sa faute.

Lorsque le magicien passa devant lui pour se diriger vers la porte, Thor eut envie de le supplier de ne pas le quitter. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. De plus, il ne s'abaisserait plus jamais de la sorte. A présent qu'il devait envisager une éternité sans Loki, il décida qu'il passerait le reste de sa longue vie à endurcir son cœur pour ne plus jamais ressentir les affres de cet abject sentiment qu'est l'amour. Il finirait seul, car c'est tout ce qu'il méritait.

Une main sur la poitrine, où son médaillon vibrait comme un fou contre sa peau, Thor jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule. Loki se tenait sur le pas de la porte, la poignée toujours dans sa main.

Hésitait-il ?

Thor tenta de repousser l'espoir insensé qui s'empara de lui face au visage troublé de son cadet. Il avait les yeux braqués sur son propre médaillon, qui palpitait entre ses doigts. Il semblerait que les éclats d'étoile mourante se révoltaient contre cette séparation contre-nature. Mais Loki bâillonna les protestations de son bijou en l'enfermant au creux de sa paume. Jetant un ultime regard en direction de Thor, il souffla:

"Adieu".

Puis, le magicien disparut dans les ténèbres du couloir.

Une fois qu'il eut la preuve que Loki ne reviendrait pas, le prince héritier se laissa retomber sur les genoux. Accroupi à même le sol, il fut incapable de contenir sa peine plus longtemps. Le médaillon brûlant sa poitrine au point de percer sa peau et de calciner ses chairs, Thor enfouit son visage entre ses mains, comme pour dissimuler ses larmes au reste de l'univers. Lorsque la douleur devint trop insupportable, s'emparant de tout son être, envahissant ses veines tel un poison insidieux, le Dieu du Tonnerre laissa échapper un hurlement guttural.

Une tempête éclata au-dehors, la foudre éclairant la fuite de Loki.

\----------------------------

*ne pas tuer l'auteur*


	7. Chapter 7

Le soleil se leva sur Asgard, plus étincelant que jamais suite à la tempête nocturne qui avait fait rage. Les temples et majestueuses demeures au mur d'or brillaient tels des joyaux, réchauffant l'atmosphère en cette matinée plutôt fraîche. Au sein de la "Maison des Soupirs", Thor s'éveilla soudain. Les affres de la nuit précédente pesant sur tout son être, il observa le plafond d'un regard vague, cloué au lit par le poids de son corps douloureux. Il n'avait presque pas dormi. Ce fut totalement épuisé, les yeux gonflés et la tête lourde qu'il émergea lentement, embrassant tout ce qui l'entourait d'un œil vitreux. Son esprit embrumé par le sommeil et les intenses émotions qui l'avaient drainées de toutes ses forces, Thor enregistra un à un les éléments qui l'entouraient. Il se trouvait toujours dans la chambre de Loki, ayant été dans l'incapacité de la quitter depuis la veille. Aux vues de la lumière brillante qui passait dans l'embrasure de la porte, le prince héritier devina que le jour était levé depuis quelques temps déjà. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua le bureau de Loki dont le contenu avait été renversé sur le sol, ainsi que la bibliothèque qui contenait des centaines de livres dont la plupart jonchaient à présent le parquet. Tous ces détails, témoins de la nuit dernière, ne faisaient que lui remémorer les événements de la veille. Reportant son regard sur le plafond, Thor clôt un instant ses paupières. Des flashs d'images se succédèrent devant ses yeux et il sentit sa gorge se serrer d'émotion. La grande inspiration qu'il prit lui remémora la présence du poids qui comprimait sa cage thoracique.

Baissant la tête, Thor enfouit son nez entre les mèches d'ébènes qui étaient étalées sur sa poitrine. Souriant, il se laissa envahir par l'odeur fraîche de Loki. Resserrant son étreinte sur le corps endormit de son cadet, ce dernier se pelotonna davantage contre lui, poussant un soupir de contentement. Thor sentit une vague d'euphorie pure l'envahir et, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux, il se concentra sur toutes les sensations qui parcouraient son être. Le souffle serein de Loki qui caressait sa clavicule, cette main qui reposait sur son abdomen, la pulpe de ses doigts qui se perdaient entre les cheveux de son amant, leurs jambes irrémédiablement entrelacées, cette virilité au repos qui sommeillait contre sa cuisse, la poitrine de Loki qui se soulevait en rythme avec la sienne, provoquant un délicieux effleurement à chaque respiration...

Lorsque Thor se décida enfin à sortir de ses songes, il découvrit que l'homme qui quelques secondes plus tôt, dormait contre lui, était réveillé. Pendant un instant, ils se contentèrent de se fixer, le bleu et le vert se mêlant, dansant une impérieuse valse, avant de pétiller de joie, éclairant leur regard d'un bonheur si sincère qu'il envahit tout leur être. Loki esquissa un sourire si franc, si réel, tellement empli d'une félicité communicative, que Thor ne put que laisser échapper un petit rire incrédule. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

L'amour de sa vie, son frère, son amant, son autre, était à ses côtés.

Il n'avait pas rêvé.

Comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas entrain de subir la plus cruelle des hallucinations, Thor saisit le visage de Loki entre ses mains pour l'attirer au sien. Se redressant légèrement, le cadet se positionna juste au-dessus de lui, de sorte que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Le prince héritier n'osait plus fermer les yeux à présent, de peur qu'en les rouvrant, son amant ait disparut. Devinant sa crainte au tréfonds de son regard, Loki vint caresser la joue rugueuse de Thor de son pouce.

« Je suis là. Je ne te quitterais plus jamais », souffla-t-il tout contre sa bouche.

Alors qu'une unique larme s'échappait des yeux de l'aîné, le magicien unit leurs lèvres. Ils échangèrent alors le plus doux des baisers, un simple effleurement, le spectre d'une union charnelle. Mais cela fut suffisant. La panique irraisonnée de Thor s'envola et les battements de son cœur se calmèrent. Serrant Loki contre lui, ils restèrent ainsi, leurs bouches unies se devinant à peine pendant de longues secondes. Perdu dans un contentement total qu'il n'aurait jamais cru connaître, le magicien se souvint...

\-------------------------

_Lorsque Loki atteignit la porte, il actionna la poignée sans même s'en rendre compte. C'était comme si, après ces six mois d'emprisonnement, son désir de liberté et d'indépendance était plus fort que lui. Seulement, à peine eut-il ouvert le battant que quelque chose le stoppa. Au creux de sa poitrine, il sentait son médaillon palpiter, luttant contre une menace invisible. Il en émanait une telle chaleur que le cristal commença doucement à se souder à sa peau. Une grimace de douleur déformant son visage, Loki se dépêcha de le saisir entre ses doigts pour l'éloigner de sa poitrine. Une fois au creux de sa main, le bijou sembla s'apaiser, se contenant d'étinceler. C'était très étrange, la lueur qui en émanait était changeante, passant d'un blanc aveuglant à une simple onde dorée moribonde. Son éclat d'étoile était-il entrain de mourir ?_

_Fronçant les sourcils, Loki réalisa soudain qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Une douleur lancinante lacérait sa poitrine et un poids immense semblait réduire ses entrailles en bouillies. Il savait que cela était dut à son départ. Quitter Thor lui apparaissait comme un acte contre-nature. Seulement, il n'avait pas le choix. Même si son frère vivait dans l'espoir de les voir un jour réunis dans un monde qui accepterait leur union, dans un univers où on lui pardonnerait ses crimes, Loki n'était pas aussi naïf. Il savait qu'une telle réalité ne pouvait exister. Pour protéger Thor et cette galaxie de lui-même, le magicien devait partir._

_Seulement, son amour pour l'homme qu'il abandonnait dans cette chambre était entrain de le détruire. Serait-il même capable de survivre sans lui ?_

_Loki ne pouvait pas penser à cela._

_Pas maintenant._

_Il devait mettre le maximum de distance entre lui et Thor avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il succombe à nouveau. D'une certaine manière, son aîné avait réussis son pari. Il était parvenu à faire resurgir l'ancien Loki des cendres de sa haine, lui faisant réaliser la folie de ses actes. Mais en acceptant cela, le magicien avait aussi compris qu'il ne pouvait demeurer auprès de Thor._

_Il le détruirait..._

_Or, il l'aimait bien trop pour lui faire à nouveau subir cela. Comme son aîné l'avait dit, la guerre était fini. Il devait partir._

_Loki eut la force de jeter un dernier regard en direction de Thor, enfermant son médaillon mourant au creux de son poing, puis il souffla :_

_« Adieu »._

_Il vit que son frère tenait à peine debout, se retenant au dossier de la chaise pour ne pas s'écrouler. Ses yeux océaniques étaient si limpides, si déchirant de peine, que cela lui coupa le souffle pendant un instant. En un clin d'œil, il captura cette ultime image, et avant qu'il ne sente le moindre doute poindre, Loki s'enfonça dans le couloir sombre._

_Courant presque, il parvint à atteindre le bas des immenses escaliers avant que ses jambes ne cèdent. Se retenant juste à temps au mur, il dut s'y adosser pour tenter de reprendre sa respiration. Il étouffait._

_Il se sentit soudain si faible qu'il tomba à quatre pattes, son médaillon se balançant devant ses yeux. Le saisissant, Loki sentit la plus incommensurable des douleurs s'écouler du cristal brûlant. Il comprit alors qu'il éprouvait les sentiments de Thor, et ajoutés aux siens, ils étaient tout simplement trop intenses. Les battements de son cœur semblaient défoncer sa cage thoracique. C'était trop insupportable. Loki savait qu'il aurait dut arracher le pendentif de son cou et le jeter au loin, mais il était comme soudé à sa paume, calcinant sa peau, noircissant sa chair. Des larmes s'échappant d'elles-mêmes de ses yeux d'émeraude, le magicien ne put empêcher à des milliers d'images de venir engloutir son esprit._

_Thor qui lui tenait la main lorsqu'ils étaient enfants..._

_Thor pelotonné contre lui lors des nuits d'orages..._

_Thor qui lui souriait..._

_Thor qui lui jetait un regard complice depuis l'autre bout d'une pièce bondée..._

_Thor qui le serrait dans ses bras..._

_Thor qui l'embrassait..._

_Thor... Thor... Thor..._

_Encore et toujours Thor..._

_Et au milieu de tous ces souvenirs, Loki éclata soudain de rire._

_Reprenant son souffle, il se redressa et jeta un regard à la porte d'entrée. La franchir signifierait la liberté, l'indépendance, tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré... Mais cela voulait aussi dire une vie sans Thor et ça, c'était tout bonnement impossible._

_Inconcevable._

_Invivable._

_Cette réalité le frappa comme une révélation. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Toute sa vie, il n'avait cherché qu'une seule et unique chose : Thor. A travers ses terreurs nocturnes, leurs aventures, leurs fous rires, sa rébellion, sa colère, sa jalousie, sa haine... son amour. Tout avait toujours été lié à lui. Et maintenant qu'il avait enfin la chance de le faire sien, il lui tournait encore le dos ?_

_Non._

_Loki ne fuirait plus. Même si cela se révélerait être un désastre, il refusait de laisser passer cette opportunité d'être enfin heureux._

_Faisant volte face, le magicien remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre et courut à travers les couloirs comme si une armée de Chitoris était à ses trousses. Lorsqu'il fut de retour dans la chambre, il tomba à genoux aux côtés de Thor. Ce dernier était littéralement effondré sur le sol, de lourdes larmes s'échappant de ses yeux. Jamais encore Loki ne l'avait vu aussi détruit. Il se rendit à peine compte que son cadet se tenait devant lui avant qu'il ne saisisse son visage entre ses mains. Écarquillant soudain les yeux, il plongea son regard dans celui du magicien. Thor sembla alors sonder jusqu'à l'âme de Loki et, avant qu'une seule parole ne soit prononcée, il se jeta sur ses lèvres. Leurs baisers n'eurent rien de doux, ils étaient intenses, mordants, souhaitant marquer leur territoire, se prouver à l'un et à l'autre que c'était bien réel et qu'ils s'appartenaient. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que leur crâne faillit exploser par le manque d'oxygène qu'ils daignèrent se relâcher. Les lèvres rouges et gonflées, Thor ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il remarqua que dans son entrain, il avait entaillé celles de Loki. Récupérant les gouttes de sang au creux de son pouce, il les porta à sa bouche. Ce geste apparut au magicien comme profondément érotique, ses pupilles devenant énormes. Ils se dévisagèrent inlassablement pendant quelques secondes encore, imprégnant chaque trait, chaque expression dans leur mémoire comme s'ils avaient encore du mal à réaliser que tout ceci était vraiment entrain de se produire. Puis, Loki déclara d'une voix grave :_

_« Ce sera difficile... »_

_« Je sais », le coupa Thor en secouant la tête._

_« On passera certainement la plupart de notre temps à se disputer... » continua le magicien avec un sourire en coin._

_« Je sais », répéta le prince héritier, caressant la joue de son cadet._

_« Il se peut que cela finisse en désastre, on pourrait même finir par s'entretuer... »_

_« J'en doute », sourit Thor, posant ses lèvres au creux du cou de Loki._

_Ce dernier déglutit et dut faire preuve d'une force incroyable pour garder la tête froide._

_« De plus, je ne peux pas rester à Asgard, pas après tout ce que j'ai fait. Frigga et Odin pourront peut-être un jour me pardonner, mais jamais le peuple ne le fera. De plus, personne ne comprendra jamais... ça. »_

_Il souligna son dernier mot en prenant la main de Thor pour la poser contre son cœur. Le prince héritier cessa de parsemer la gorge de Loki de baisers pour lui faire face, le visage grave._

_« Alors je partirais avec toi... »_

_Le magicien voulut l'interrompre, mais Thor posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de continuer :_

_« Juste le temps que l'on trouve une meilleur solution. On ira visiter les étoiles. »_

_Loki lut dans son regard qu'il était parfaitement sérieux. Ne pouvant dissimuler son sourire, le cadet resserra son étreinte autour des larges épaules de Thor avant de venir enrouler ses jambes autour de son buste._

_« Où en étions-nous ? » s'enquit-il, ses yeux pétillants de luxure._

_Pour toute réponse, l'aîné l'attira contre lui pour capturer ses lèvres une fois de plus._

\--------------------------

Loki sortit de ses songes lorsque Thor passa une main fiévreuse le long de son dos, s'attardant ensuite sur sa chute de rein de façon on ne peut plus explicite.

"Tu es insatiable", rit-il, ses lèvres toujours prisonnières de celles de son amant.

Pour toute réponse, l'aîné introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche, mettant fin à toutes remarques. D'un vif mouvement de hanche, il inversa leur position, venant se placer au-dessus de Loki qu'il immobilisa de tout son poids. Après quelques minutes où ils échangèrent des baisers enflammés, le magicien maugréa :

"Tu m'écrases, espèce de gros lourdaud."

Thor se contenta d'éclater de rire, rejetant sa tête en arrière, avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son amant.

"Je ne me souviens pourtant pas que tu te sois beaucoup plaint hier soir…", murmura-t-il, posant un léger baiser sur son nez.

Loki jugea préférable de se taire et, faisant appelle à toute sa force, il réussit à se redresser. Enfin débarrassé du poids de Thor qui comprimait sa poitrine, il s'accroupit entre les draps, forçant son aîné à s'asseoir pour ensuite l'attirer contre son torse.

"Bonjour", déclara-t-il ensuite, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

"Bonjour", lui répondit Thor, passant une main entre ses mèches noirs échevelées.

"Alors, qu'as-tu prévu de faire ? Comment vas-tu trouver une excuse valable pour partir t'exiler avec moi ?" S'enquit Loki, retrouvant son sérieux.

Son aîné poussa un profond soupir, venant enfouir son visage contre sa poitrine avant de répondre, sa voix vibrant contre sa peau:

"Je vais tout simplement leur dire la vérité."

Loki le força à le regarder en face en saisissant son visage entre ses mains.

"Tu es sérieux ? Mais… comment-tu…?"

"La santé de Père semble s'améliorer de jours en jours, de plus, il m'a dors et déjà enseigné tout ce que je devais savoir. Il est temps que je suive ma propre voie et lorsque l'heure viendra, nous aussi nous reviendrons", coupa-t-il d'un ton déterminé.

Loki ne savait pas comment leurs parents réagiraient à cette annonce, mais pour être honnête, il n'en avait qu'ure. Tant qu'il était avec Thor, rien d'autre ne lui importait. Il espérait seulement que son amant ne se réveillerait pas un jour en étant persuadé d'avoir commis la plus grosse erreur de sa vie en abandonnant provisoirement le trône. D'un autre côté, de voir l'étendue de l'amour qu'il lui portait l'enveloppa d'une douce euphorie.

"D'accord", finit-il par conclure, posant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son aîné avant de s'arracher à son étreinte pour sortir du lit.

Thor le regarda faire, ses yeux parcourant son corps délicieusement nu avec envie alors que Loki se dirigeait vers sa penderie. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de repenser à la veille au soir, lorsque les mots s'étaient évanouis pour être remplacés par des soupirs extatiques…

\------------------------------

_Mettant fin à un baiser qui sembla consumer son âme, Thor se mit debout, entraînant prestement Loki avec lui. Il pouvait lire la même soif, la même obsession dans les yeux pétillants de son cadet. Esquissant un sourire goguenard, le prince héritier saisit le magicien par la taille pour l'acculer contre la surface plane la plus proche, c'est à dire, la bibliothèque. Emportés par leur ardeur, le dos de Loki heurta les étagères de bois dorées avec violence, provoquant une avalanche de livres. Mais ils n'y prêtèrent aucun attention, trop occupés a tenter d'arracher les vêtements de l'autre. Le cadet chercha les lèvres de Thor puis les trouva, les projetant à nouveau dans un univers de chaleur voluptueuse. Leurs langues bataillèrent en cœur avec leurs mains qui tentèrent de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à leur peau. Les couches de tissus échouèrent les unes après les autres sur le sol et très vite, ils furent nus. Passant ses mains entre les mèches brunes de Loki, Thor s'en saisit et tira légèrement pour le forcer à rejeter la tête en arrière afin de lui laisser meilleur accès à son cou. Le magicien laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif lorsqu'il écarta légèrement les jambes pour accentuer la caresse de leurs deux entrejambes enflées. Ses mains semblaient partout à la fois sur le corps frémissant de Thor, frôlant ses côtes, s'accrochant à ses hanches, parcourant l'étendu de son dos… N'y tenant plus, ce dernier souleva le magicien de terre et plongea dans son regard. Comprenant son intention, Loki esquissa un sourire avant d'enrouler ses longues jambes autour du buste de son aîné, lui laissant ainsi libre accès à son intimité. Se positionnant sans plus attendre, Thor entra en son sein d'un insidieux coup de rein, lui coupant le souffle. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques délicieuses secondes, se dévisageant avec avidité, avant que Loki ne commence à lentement mouvoir ses hanches, forçant le prince héritier a étouffer ses exclamations dans un impétueux baiser. Une des mains du magicien était agrippée à la bibliothèque qui menaçait de s'écrouler sous leur poids, alors que l'autre se perdait sur les épaules de son aîné pour se soutenir. Alors que Thor ne cessait d'aller en venir en lui, une puissante vague d'euphorie saisit Loki, chatouillant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Essoufflé, il gémit:_

_"Je t'aime."_

_C'était la première fois qu'il l'avouait tout haut et cela provoqua une telle déflagration de pur bonheur dans tout l'être de Thor qu'il perdit toute notion de réalité, se contentant de plonger dans le creux de la poitrine de Loki pour ne plus vivre que de sa chaleur. Redoublant de vigueur, le prince héritier entama alors une langoureuse valse qui oscillait entre ardeur et douceur. Être encré en Loki pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps ne permit pas à Thor de briller par son endurance. Seulement, de le sentir perdre pied tout contre lui, ses soupirs extatiques ronflant à son oreille… tout cela était trop intentes. Lorsque le magicien enfouit son visage au creux de son cou pour étouffer un gémissement en mordant la peau tendre de sa gorge, Thor sentit tout son être se disloquer de plaisir. Enlaçant Loki à l'étouffer, il se déversa en lui, criant son nom au moment où l'ultime extase l'envahit. Grinçant misérablement des dents, le prince héritier ne relâcha pas son cadet, dissimulant son visage rouge de honte contre sa poitrine._

_"Pardon…", commença-t-il._

_Mais Loki le fit taire en le forçant à lui faire face. Emprisonnant ses lèvres des siennes pour le museler définitivement, son cadet lui fit comprendre que cela lui était égal. Dessinant des caresses réconfortantes du bout des doigts le long de son dos, il sourit tout contre la bouche de Thor. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, le temps que leur respiration se calme. Le prince héritier ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il sentit Loki frissonner contre lui, son corps recouvert de sueur. Il réalisa également que la virilité du magicien était encore douloureusement tendue entre leur ventre. Y portant l'une de ses mains pour en parcourir la longueur, Thor avala son gémissement dans un baiser._

_"Laisse moi me faire pardonner."_

_Unissant les gestes de la parole, l'aîné décida que la bibliothèque n'était pas une surface adéquate pour ce qu'il envisageait de faire. Passant ses bras sous les fesses de Loki pour le faire basculer contre lui, Thor le porta en direction du bureau voisin._

_"Sais-tu que cette manie que tu as de me transporter partout comme si je ne pesais rien à quelque chose de plutôt insultant pour ma virilité ?" lui fit remarquer le magicien, ses bras et ses jambes s'accrochant malgré tout à lui comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage._

_"N'ai crainte pour ta virilité… je vais m'en occuper", répondit-il avec un petit rire._

_Il mit fit aux jérémiades de Loki au moment où il débarrassa le bureau d'un vif revers de bras pour l'y asseoir sans ménagement. Thor plongea ensuite sur lui pour dévorer ses lèvres de baisers gourmands. Le corps du magicien s'enflamma immédiatement au contact de la peau doré de son amant, ses mains se perdant respectivement entre ses mèches blondes et au-delà de sa chute de rein._

_Lorsque l'aîné se décida enfin a cesser d'abuser de sa bouche, il dévisagea Loki avec un désir qui lui noua les entrailles. Il était échevelé, les joues rosies, les lèvres enflées, le regard brillant… jamais Thor ne l'avait trouvé aussi beau. Esquissant un sourire coquin, le prince héritier vint alors titiller la gorge de son cadet de sa langue. Frissonnant tout contre lui, Loki se laissa faire, la respiration courte et le cœur battant jusque dans ses tempes. Thor voyagea alors sur son corps à coup de baisers langoureux et de morsures bouleversantes, prenant soin de taquiner chaque parcelle de sa peau avec délice. Au terme de longues minutes extatiques, Loki fut réduit à un simple amas de chair pantelant. S'accrochant désespérément aux épaules de son aîné, il retint son souffle lorsque ce dernier vint perdre sa langue entre ses cuisses offertes. Déposant de petits baisers sur sa peau fine et sensible, Thor ne perdit plus un instant. Le prenant tout entier entre ses lèvres, il commença lentement à lui faire perdre la tête. Sa bouche, tel un écrin de velours enflammé, le tourmenta jusqu'à ce que ses bras ne lâchent et qu'il se retrouve allongé de tout son long, totalement renversé sur le bureau, son regard embrumé perdu vers le plafond. Il avait à peine la force de lever un doigt et pourtant, Loki trouva le courage de se redresser juste assez pour voir Thor s'emparer de lui, encore et encore, son membre enflé allant et venant entre ses lèvres à une vitesse qui lui donnait des vertiges. Enfin, lorsque les doigts de son aîné vinrent frôler son intimité dévoilée, le magicien rendit les armes, basculant dans un univers fantasmagorique de plaisir brut. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il était dans les bras de Thor et ce dernier le fixait avec un sourire satisfait. Les paupières lourdes, Loki écarquilla soudain les yeux quand son amant ondula explicitement des hanches, lui laissant apprécier la morsure de sa virilité contre sa cuisse._

_"Encore ?" s'enquit-il en arquant un sourcils._

_"Toujours", lui répondit Thor avec tendresse._

_Échangeant un sourire gourmand, Loki se laissa à nouveau porter par le prince héritier pour qu'ils retombent sur le lit dans un enchevêtrement de membres mouvants. Leurs lèvres unies dans un baiser enfiévré, Thor se coula entre les jambes du magicien qui vit éclater de petites étoiles devant ses yeux._

_Après tout, ils avaient tellement de temps à rattraper…_

\-----------------------

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tout deux vêtus et se tenaient sur un des balcons de la "Maison des Soupirs". Loki n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la visiter dans son entier. Elle était immense, magnifique et à présent qu'il était libre, il pouvait en apprécier la majesté. S'il devait accorder une qualité aux Asgardiens, c'était celle d'être les meilleurs architectes de la galaxie. Ce qu'ils étaient capables de construire était tout bonnement prodigieux. Les yeux portés sur la ville haute qui s'élevaient au loin devant eux, le magicien prit une grande inspiration. Il savait que leur avenir ne serait pas toujours facile et que de nombreuses épreuves les attendaient. Il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'au quotidien, il pouvait être insupportable. Thor ne l'était pas davantage…

Mais étrangement, Loki ne sentit aucune peur étreindre sa gorge. Pour la première fois depuis presque dix ans, il avait de l'espoir. Un sourire aux lèvres, serrant les doigts de son amant qui étaient entrelacés aux siens, le magicien réalisa qu'ensemble, ils étaient invincible. Et il mettait au défi l'univers entier de tenter de les séparer à présent.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, envisageant leur futur avec sérénité, leurs deux médaillons brillant sereinement au creux de leur poitrine. Car ils étaient enfin réunis et au fond, c'est tout ce qui importait.

**FIN**

\--------------------

Voilà, c'est terminé! Je suis une grande adepte des happy endings!


End file.
